Dream World: Book Two - Nightmarium
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: Nightmarium, a book that summons demons, acts like the Legendarium from Winx Club. The Guardians fight them in battles similar in Fairy Tail Tartaros Arc. But they also find two girls from the future just like how Rini was introduced in Sailor Moon. Characters are OC.
1. Purple Roses

**Prologue**

The 14 Gatekeeper Guardians have reunited and declared Kylie as their official Princess. While Area 5 flourishes, Jen and Kylie go on a new adventure with their friends discovering about the future. Two young girls from the future arrive at their time. A "fairy" and a "fallen angel" will influence the present guardians. Phobos, the King of Chaos (or at least he said he is), wrote stories of demons that can come to life from the book "Nightmarium." The guardians will face their past enemies and protect the future. Lastly, what the guardians thought their title Gatekeeper Guardians meant is not what it actually seems.

Kylie's team: Kylie, Jacob, Austin, Dennis, Kyle (22-years-old)

Jen's first team: Jen, Nick, Will, Packard, Sam (19 – 21-years-old)

Jen's second team: Kenny, Alan, Peter, Rishuv, KK (21-years-old excluding Kenny)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Purple Roses**

A week has gone past after sealing Phobos back into the Oblivion Gate. Everyone is healed up and building Area 5 as peaceful town soon to be filled with many people. Jen and Kenny were sitting together in a field full of colorful flowers but mostly purple roses. They were her favorite flowers and Kenny promised Jen to take her to a place with them. Even though Kenny betrayed her, Jen was able to see Kenny's true love for her and believed in second chances. However, she did not want him as a boyfriend just yet, not until he proved once more in the Grand Bending Games coming up.

Jen has gotten used to the feeling of having a crystal full of elemental powers inside her body. During a huge battle with Phobos, the Heart of Kandrakar went inside her to give her more power. She noticed that it now acted as her life source almost like the body structure of Iron Man. From the experience of Kenny stealing that power from her, she had to be more careful. Kenny has the same structure. He has the Dark Midnight Heart inside him that Phobos gave him. But since he used the Jen's energy to open the Oblivion Gate and gave her his dark power to heal Jen, Kenny is only left with a little of his own dark energy to keep living but with no powers. However, Jen does not know how the dark energy will affect the Light Heart of Kandrakar. A mystery that Jen hopes won't give her later consequences.

Jen looked like Chinese American girl who had long black hair in a ponytail and bangs. She wore leather clothing such as leather vest, pants, and boots. She loved wearing long fighting gloves made out of soft fabric.

The Guardians have nymph like wings but now they learned how to fly without needing them and got rid of them from their transformation. But Jen decided to keep them for Kylie and Jen when they go into their Guardian state for nicer appearance.

Since the Guardians did not age anymore, Jen was stuck as a 20 year old person. She would have been about 40 years old by now. Phobos also gave Kenny the ability to not age. He was 5 years older than Jen. But in reality, he was way much older. Kenny was a white guy with emo black hair style that covers one eye like how Jen's bangs sometimes does. He wore a blue and red gi and a necklace that Jen recently noticed.

"I never seen you wear a necklace before," she pointed out. His necklace was the symbol of Skyrim, a dragon with a diamond border.

"I usually wear them. I have a bunch of them, just never wore them during training so it won't get in the way," he took it off so she can feel it.

"So cool!" she exclaimed. As she inspected it, she asked, "Do you believe dragons exist?"

Kenny smiled, "They do. I've seen them myself in Phobos' little world."

Jen's head shot up, "Really!? I have to see one someday. I guess it makes sense that they exist since dragon slayer magic exist as well."

"Someday you might. The Dream World is full of surprises that we don't know what it has."

"True," she gave the necklace back to him. "How are you working with the other Guardians?"

Kenny used to be a guardian many years ago. But he turned to the dark side with Phobos. For many years he has been with him, and the rest of the Guardians don't know if they should trust him even if Jen does. But they eventually agreed to have him stay over their place since he didn't have powers.

"It's been alright. No one except Kylie and Peter really talks to me. Nick still keeps giving me this look. I think I'm getting better with Austin and Rishuv," he replied. Nick used to be Jen's girlfriend for a long time. To have his girl be stolen by someone like Kenny made him very depressed, but he has been trying to move on.

Jen nodded, "That's progress. Soon they'll trust you more after we win the Grand Bending Games."

"I hope," he mumbled.

Jen stood up, "Let's go back. I think Kylie is hosting a big meeting to talk about the current issues." They flew back to Area 5 which was a few miles away. Jen felt really good to be back home after the recent battle with Phobos and fightning alongside with Kylie. She had been gone for 20 years to recover her powers. The results ended up meeting up with Kenny, her first team going missing because of trying to find her, and the Natives of the Dream World to think of the Guardians as a myth. The Dream World and Earth are two identical worlds that in harmony together. But the Dream World is the main control of Earth's peace. So Phobos' motive of getting to the Dream World was this reason to control both places. However, no one knew why the Dream World existed in the first place. Was it where the first Guardians were born? Did good and evil begin here? Are there more worlds like the Dream World? They will be answered at later times, but some things that the Guardians have been wondering.

Jen and Kenny arrived back to Area 5. They entered the main building where they all met up for the meeting. A round table was in the center and everyone else was already there.

Kylie stood up from her chair, "Hey Jen and Kenny! Just about time, we were about to start." She was a white girl with very long, black braided hair. She was short but strong and cute. She wore a blue and purple gi and was a year older than Jen.

"Great, let's get started." Jen and Kenny sat in their seats next to each other.

Kylie pulled out her notes, "In my agenda, I wanted to discuss about the system room, government, our powers, Phobos, and a surprise in the end. First let's talk about the system room. I've done some inspection on it and come to the conclusion that…" she paused for a moment.

"that what? It's basically O.P. (overpowered)?" Jacob asked.

"that it's fake." Everyone was shocked to hear this. They couldn't believe it since it correlated to lot of things.

Jen quickly asked, "Then what about our immortality? Inability to age? The different clothes design for our transformation?" Kenny was also quite confused since he secretly went in to disable their immortality. Not even Phobos knew it was fake.

"I found the book of the coding for the system room. I couldn't understand it but in the end it had a warning that the system didn't work." She grabbed the book from her bag and proved it to them. Jen remembered using that book to help give them the inability to age and accidently immortality. But apparently she did not do anything. "We may or may not be immortal. But I don't think we are since Dennis, Nick, Sam, and Jen died before. But I don't have an explanation on the aging and clothes."

"It probably has something to do with our origin. We'll have to do research on the Guardians' past," suggested Dennis.

"I just wanted to point it out, so no one better use it. Might as well, rebuild it to something else," Kylie said. "Next, the government business. Jen and I decided that I should be Princess because of my bizarre transformation in the last fight. Jen would act like a General. Then the rest of you guys are my advisors. So it'll be half monarchy half democratic."

Peter leaned over to Kylie, "Does that make me the Prince?" Kylie and Peter were married for a little more than 10 years.

Kylie patted his head, "Sure, but I have more power over you still."

"Fine by me!" he shrugged. The rest were okay about this idea. But since they were friends, they might as well work something out.

"You don't have to call me Princess Kylie all the time though. I still want to be treated just like best friends," she said. "Then we have to discuss about our primary and secondary powers." Each Guardian had an additional power from their elemental power. It's what made them unique from the Natives who also have elemental powers. The airbenders had telekinesis; Firebenders had healing magic. Kenny was originally a firebender before becoming a Guardiankeeper (one that has all the elemental powers) so he had this too; Waterbenders and earthbenders had mind control and telepathy. It sounded like a really useful power. But it cannot be used on demons like Phobos and his minions, or the chosen Guardians; Jen and Kylie were originally just had the power of quintessence or lightning with weather manipulation. Now Jen, Kylie and Kenny were Guardiankeepers after training. They say that only the one with quintessence can be a Guardiankeeper since that magic can only be given originally. So that meant only the girl in the team of five who was also the leader can potentially be a Guardiankeeper. But not every girl in the team can be one.

Going back in the past of how the cycle flowed, there were four chosen boys and one chosen girl on Earth. They could come from different areas of Earth and had to unite. The girl was said to be leader with quintessence magic. They wore the crystal Heart as a necklace and could only transform their team. Their job was to seal Phobos into a gate for a long period of time before he escapes again. Good and evil always exist so they could not figure out a way to actually destroying him.

"What about our powers do you need to talk about?" asked Packard.

"Well, I thought it was something we should bring up to mind. We know our primary powers are our elemental ones. But do we ever use our secondary powers besides healing magic?"

"Meh, we'll use them when we remember them or have to," replied Will.

"Okay, fair enough," Kylie went on to the next subject. "Let's list some of Phobos' powers so we can try to find his weaknesses." They shouted out different powers that they knew he had. Kenny participated the most since he was with Phobos the most. They came up with the following:

1\. Ability to turn into gas or an Egyptian human cat

2\. Flying ability

3\. Black Magic

4\. Create demons through stories and summoning them

5\. If he has the Light Heart, then he has elemental powers

"Wait, he creates demons through books?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, it's a kind of black magic. Anyone can learn how to summon them but creating the book and making sure they can be alive in the first place is an inherited power. I learned how to summon them and each time gave me more dark energy. With the dark energy, I was able to have the Dark Heart in me. That's how I became a Guardiankeeper."

"Interesting," Jen replied. "Now how about his weaknesses?"

"I had no interest before to know his weaknesses but I believe a very powerful light or dark magic might work."

"Or you're just trying to hide his weaknesses," Nick added.

Kenny looked back at him, "I'm being serious. I know how powerful he can be. But I know if you guys can combine your powers in a way, you might be able to defeat him."

Jen looked at Nick and shook her head. Nick turned his head away.

Kylie then asked, "Kenny, do you know why he needs our crystals when he can already form his own dark ones?"

"Manipulating both good and evil is the supreme advantage. He wants to control both and form a powerful magic out of it. He also thinks that it can control the Dream World and Earth." They now understood why.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Any questions?" Kylie concluded.

Jen raised her hand, "Where's Giru?" Giru was a small spherical robot that could fly. It sometimes pops out its tiny arms and legs that could be replaced with weapons. He had one big eye. He was able to bring back the memories of Kylie's team after they had amnesia. No one knew exactly how he was created but the council guy did. The council was a man with former guardian spirits in him. He was the supervisor of the Guardians and guided them. But Phobos killed him so they were left on their own to find more secrets of themselves.

Kylie replied to Jen's question, "Giru said he had to reboot himself for a week. It's like hibernation for him."

"Didn't know the robot needed hibernation," she giggled.

"I guess that's all. Thank you for coming!"

Everyone left while Jen and Kenny walked out together. Once they were alone, he asked Jen, "When will I get my powers back? I'm going to need them for the Games and to practice."

"Oh yeah, hmm. I'll have to talk to Kylie about it. But it'll definitely be some time before the Games." What Jen was more concerned about was if the others were going to be okay with it. They need one person of each element to give him his powers back. Fire wouldn't be enough since he had the Heart inside him which is fueled by all the elements. It was still bright outside so the two continued to walk together around Area 5.


	2. Kaitlin and Isabelle

**Chapter 2: Kaitlin and Isabelle**

The next day, Kylie and Peter were training in the skies. She wanted to enhance her fire bending skills and learn how to get blue fire. They spend a couple of hours training.

As they were flying, Kylie mentioned, "I just realized I forgot to say during meeting about your dragon slayer magic."

"Oh yeah, that might've been important. Some of our friends can obtain it too."

"How did you get it?" Kylie asked. They descended from the sky and were jogging back home.

"I was out flying around the lands and saw a powerful demon destroying a town. So I went over there to save the day," Kylie rolled her eyes. "But this one was quite difficult to beat. I created a new spell to beat it called Fire Star Power! When my power and its collided, they formed a new aura of power between us. I grabbed that power and it gave me this dragon slayer magic."

"Wow! And you said that you used Fire Star Power?"

"Yeah. But only against another demon's power."

"Then we'll have to tell the others to try it out too." They were almost back home as they ran. Before they got to the entrance of Area 5, they heard a voice behind them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Kylie and Peter looked behind them and saw a little girl who seemed like a 7-year-old. She had black pigtails, a white shirt with a light blue jacket, a black skirt, and converse shoes. She was holding a big, dark purple ball with cat ears and an antenna. It had a face of a cat with huge eyes and small nose and mouth.

Kylie and Peter were confused to see a lone girl who called them her parents. "Are you lost, sweetie?" asked Kylie as she kneeled down in front of her.

She put her head down, "No, but please believe me when I say this." She pulled out her necklace that was hidden under her shirt. It included a golden key with an Aquarius symbol on it and a heart rainbow-glowing crystal. "My name is Kaitlin. I'm from the future."

Kylie and Peter were shocked and looked at each other and back at her. Kaitlin continued, "I came to this time period because I had to protect this Heart crystal from someone."

"Who?" Before Kaitlin could answer, a big explosion came from the center of Area 5. The three ran towards it and saw the Guardians fighting someone. Kylie looked closely and saw that the person was a girl in her late teens with long, thick, black hair that covers one eye, and the same outfit Jen wore when she turned evil (A purple top that ends above the stomach, black jacket with high-collars and sleeves, mesh covering the stomach, black gloves, a black skirt with mesh tights, and black boots). Kaitlin mumbled something under her breath, "Isabelle?" But Kylie and Peter did not hear her. Kylie thought that maybe she was one of Phobos' daughters of darkness.

Kylie told Kaitlin to stay in the crystal tower where it held the Heart of Dreams. Kaitlin obediently did so and ran there. Kylie and Peter then joined the fight.

Meanwhile, the Guardians were having a hard time trying to defeat Isabelle. Jen and Kenny came along after Kylie arrived with the Heart. Isabelle dodged the attacks and showed high amounts of skills in earthbending. When the rest were going to attack head on, she made a huge crack on the ground where at the end formed a pillar hitting Packard. Then she threw huge boulders to Austin.

The girl was standing on flat surfaced rock, acting it was like a hoverboard, while Dennis and Kyle ran towards her. Rishuv waterbended and gave it high pressure so that it was able to slice part of the rock she was on. When it did, she regained balanced and controlled that piece to hit Rishuv directly. He fell behind while KK, who was an earthbender, was able to climb on the rock that Isabelle was on. Since he also had mind control, he planned on using it on her. As he focused on doing so, nothing was working. "Are you a demon of Phobos?" She did not reply but did an uppercut on his chin. Alan caught him before he fell on the ground. KK used telepathy to tell the others that he could not mind control her. Isabelle got off of her hoverboard rock and landed next to Packard. She levitated two boulders and was about to crush him with them. Packard struggled to get up. Sam, who was the Guardian's strongest earthbender, stopped the rocks from moving. He was not going to let the girl kill his twin brother.

"Don't make me hurt you," he said harshly.

The girl spoke for the first time to them, "Don't make me laugh." She smirked and had complete control over the boulders again. She threw them towards Sam who was in shock at how strong she was to get in full control. He fell back and was a bit unconscious.

Packard had already gotten up and fought hand –to – hand combat with her. Peter also joined in to fight her. Even though she was not good fighting without her powers, she managed to get Packard to hit Peter and she kicked Packard in the face. He immediately recovered but Isabelle raised an earth wall between them. Jen used quintessence and exploded the wall. Packard took cover but Isabelle fell back. She sat up and saw Peter close by.

He was about to trap her in a fire circle, "Sorry kid." But she used her chance to get back up. While squatting, she touched the ground with the tip of her fingers which created a lightning trace on the ground. It went behind and front of her hitting Packard and Peter as she also made the soil raise them off the ground. They went flying away. Jen saw her use quintessence and thought that she must know more than one bending.

The evil earthbending got up and saw the two landed somewhere else. She turned to see Sam still on the ground and smirked. She levitated a boulder and was about to crush him with it. Sam looked up and tried to stop it but Nick held it up just in time. Austin helped Sam get up. Nick threw the boulder back with his telekinesis but knew that earthbending was going to be stronger in controlling earth. She threw it back at him but Kylie used quintessence to get rid of it. Through the smoke between Nick and Isabelle, Nick dustbended straight at her. She got pushed back to the broken earth wall that she made earlier. Nick flew towards her to see her lying down with her eyes closed, "Did I make her unconscious?"

But she opened her eyes and smirked, "You were always easy to fool." A huge blast of the soil hit Nick under him, causing him to fly back. Isabelle got up and brushed the dust off of her arms. Kenny was away from the battle scene because he had no powers to help them. But he did notice somethings hanging on Isabelle's belt. It was a miniature book that he remembered he used before when working with Phobos. Once he remembered, he needed to tell the others. Then there was also a small golden key.

Everyone gathered back and surrounded her. All fourteen stared at her, waiting for her next move. She flew up trying to lose them but they were always on her tail. In the sky, the 14 continued to surround her in a circle. Kenny can still see them but was getting very concerned. He hoped she did not know about a certain spell she could use with the book.

"Give it up. You're surrounded," Kylie said. Jen was able to observe the girl more as she stood still. She looked a lot like her.

"Hey! That was my outfit!" she shouted.

"Is that really necessary to say?" Jacob asked while face-palming.

Kylie shouted, "Everyone, convergence!" The Guardians had some convergence spells that they use to defeat demons and Phobos. This time, they convert their elemental powers into energy and charging it up. Isabelle grabbed her small book that grew to normal size. She opened it to a page and started enchanting something.

"Bid your powers farewell, as they become your worst nightmare!" A sphere aura appeared around her.

Kenny saw it happening and quickly warned them as he flew up, "Don't attack her!" But it was too late. The Guardians blasted her with their powers. The aura absorbed all the power and the book glowed. Then the Guardians glowed as well and everyone besides Jen and Kylie was not in their battle suits anymore. The rest of them were in their casual clothes. But everyone lost a huge portion of their energy. Since they were in the sky, they were falling straight down. The evil girl smirked as she saw them fall to their doom. Kenny caught Jen and quickly healed her. She woke up and thanked him. She used her weather power to create a huge bouncy cloud to catch everyone. The cloud slowly descended down on the ground and disappeared. Jen looked up to see Isabelle was gone. It took her less than a second to know where she went.

Jen told Kenny to heal the others while she chased the enemy. Not knowing that Kaitlin was there, she ran to the crystal tower. The gate was open, saying that she was definitely there. She was about to grab the Heart until Jen shouted at her.

"Stop! Who are you?"

She looked back startled. Jen felt a slight connection to her when she stared back at her for a moment. Kaitlin was hiding behind a curtain at the side of the pedestal that was holding the Heart of Dreams. Isabelle walked towards her and said in a calm voice, "I'm not one of Phobos' demons but I do work for him. I'm here for one of the Hearts." She still did not want to reveal her name. Jen stayed still where she was. She knew her fighting style and could black her attacks if she had to. "And I know that one of them is in you!" She put her hand on her chest where the Heart was inside her. Not only Jen's tattoo glowed on her chest but also the Heart of Dreams. Jen and Isabelle were surprised at what was happening. Isabelle disappeared and landed on the border of Area 5.

She stood up and made an angry face, "Kicking me out of the palace, huh? Fine, I'll make my own and attack again soon." She ran off from the place.

Jen did not know what happened but could not sense the enemy at Area 5 again so she assumed they were safe. She saw the Heart of Dreams become split into two crystals. She ran towards them and noticed them as the former two Hearts that made up the Heart of Dreams. Jen grabbed the Silent Creek Heart, which was a star with a circle border and gems, and the Meridian Heart, which was a raindrop shaped crystal.

Before she left the tower, Kaitlin revealed herself to Jen. "Wait!" Jen looked back to see her. "I'm Kaitlin. I'm from the future and here to help you guys."

Jen did not know whether to trust her, but decide to believe her for now. "Okay, follow me then, Kaitlin." Jen and Kaitlin went back to where the rest of the Guardians were. The firebenders healed everyone and they were conscious again.

Jen asked, "How come Kylie and I are only transformed?"

Peter tried to transform again, "Fire power!" But nothing happened. "Our powers are gone!" All of the Guardians besides Kylie and Jen lost their elemental powers. Everyone including Kaitlin was shocked.

Not taking the situation as serious, Kenny said, "Now you know how my condition is like."


	3. Mysterious Magic

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Magic**

Kylie and Jen tried to calm everyone down after the Guardians lost their powers. Kaitlin stayed close to Kylie. Once everyone was less worried, they started to talk about what just happened.

"The girl ruined lots of parts in town from her earthbending," Packard said.

"I can't believe she was stronger than me in earthbending," mumbled Sam.

Jen added," I can't believe she could beat our strongest team members in general." She was referring to her first team.

"I should've attacked when I had the chance," Peter blamed himself, "but something was telling me not to."

"I had that feeling too," Nick said, "probably why I made a fool of myself in front of her." The others also agreed that they had that feeling.

"Kenny, did you ever see this girl when you were working with Phobos?" Jen asked.

He shook his head, "Never, but I told you guys not to attack. She has the Nightmarium, one of Phobos' books of demons. It's probably one of the most important ones because it includes excerpts of his most powerful ones. It's the same one I used to become a Guardiankeeper. But there's an enchantment spell that allows the caster to convert powers into demons. That's why you lost your powers."

"Damn it, how do we get them back?" asked Sam.

Kylie suggested, "The power of the Hearts can probably help. I understand why Jen didn't lose hers but why not me?"

"You're the Princess. Maybe you have some special power in you." Peter said.

Jen pulled out the two Hearts, "By the way, when the girl tried to steal some power from me, the Heart of Dreams split up to two Hearts." Everyone was surprised to see them. "I can sense that each is just as powerful as the Heart of Dreams. So we got double the power now!"

Everyone besides Kylie and Peter were not as optimistic as Jen thought. But she noticed the little girl behind Kylie again. "We also have a friendly guest: Kaitlin."

"You sure she's friendly?" Jacob asked.

Kaitlin stood in front of Kylie and started to speak with the ball in her hands, "Hi, my name is Kaitlin. I'm from the future. I have this key as proof!" she held out her golden key. They also noticed the crystal hanging with it. "Please believe me!"

Kylie comforted her, "Don't worry, we do. We don't know how the key is proof. But we can believe you for now."

"I saw a similar key on the enemy's belt," Kenny mentioned.

"I have the key of Aquarius. She has the key of Aries. The Zodiac keys are keys to the past. I also have to say that my mom in the future cautioned me of saying anything of the future."

"We understand. Tell us anything that you can," Jen said.

"The girl that attacked you is Isabelle. She's my best friend but I believe Phobos got to her. I could tell that she gradually turn to the dark side. She used to be just one year older, then Phobos made her older so she could fight better. We're both Guardiankeepers. But I'm better in air and water. She's good in earth and fire. In fact, I'm a sky dragon slayer and she's an earth dragon slayer!"

Peter got more excited, "Dragon slayer!? I'm one too. Isabelle could've shown her dragon slayer magic though."

"I think it would be best if she didn't use it based on how hard it was without it," Kyle said.

"Mommy said this was okay to tell everyone that Isabelle is the daughter of Jen and Kenny." Nick was thrown back a little from this. The others were either a bit shocked or not. Jen was pretty surprised from this.

Kenny leaned towards Jen and smirked, "So we WILL get back together in the future."

Jen crossed her arms and turned her back on him, "Keep it up and there won't be a future for you!"

Straightening up, Kenny said, "Since you were brainwashed before, I can see where our daughter gets her insecurity."

Jen turned around immediately, "Me!? You voluntarily sided with Phobos! Maybe you did something in the future with her to make her do the same." The two shared angry faces at each other. Kylie could have sworn she saw lightning between their eyes. Peter tried to calm them down so Kaitlin can continue talking.

"Isabelle was after the power of one of the Hearts to open the gate. She plans on protecting Phobos in the past so that everything goes as plans for him. She also doesn't have to worry about not existing in this time period. The keys work almost like multiverse theory. Phobos will try to rule in any universe he could. So we have to stop Isabelle before she opens the gate!"

Jen nodded, "We will. I promise."

"Hey, Peter, how did you become a dragon slayer in the first place?" asked Kenny.

"By colliding my powers with a really strong demon, it created this aura of energy. When I went for it, it gave me this magic."

Kenny was a bit confused, "One would think dragon slayer magic came from fighting a dragon instead."

Jen whispered to herself, "A mysterious magic indeed."

Kaitlin finished off by saying, "That's all I can say. Hope it helps."

"It definitely did. We would be so confused without you," Kylie said hugging her.

Jen was thinking of a way to get the Guardians' powers back. "Kylie, I'm going to need you to transform into your Princess form."

Kylie got up, "In the skirt again?" she said disgustingly.

"It's for our friends. You're the only one who can give all their powers back."

"Alright, just for them," she focused on powering up. To get into the Princess form, she needed three Heart energies in her. Jen used the two Hearts and the Heart inside her by having the Hearts float in front of her hands as if they were pushing the power to her. With the added energy, Kylie transformed with a pink long sleeved shirt that has wide open ends and a small star and the number five overlapping each other where her chest is, a white skirt with a pink bow on the back, and white long boots with heels. The wings were butterfly shaped and crystal-like instead of the usual feathery kinds. Her braided hair was just in a ponytail but light blue. Kaitlin saw the crystal that she had on her necklace glow as well.

Kenny wanted to get his powers back too. So he cut in before anything else happens, "Wait, since we're facing my future daughter, should I get my powers back so I can defend myself and help?"

Jen replied, "You're a Guardiankeeper. There's a different process to that. We will later."

Kenny did not mind. He was excited enough to get his powers back.

Once Kylie was comfortable in her Princess form, Jen lend the two crystals to her. With them, Kylie held them up in the air and said, "I lend the elemental powers of the Heart to the 12 chosen Guardians." White, red, blue, and green beams went towards the Guardians with their specific color. They felt tremendous power flowing through their body. "Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!"

When Kylie shouted the transformation call, the 12 were in their battle suits again. Each one has a unique style. For example, Peter has a similar outfit of Zuko in Avatar. Sam had a metal bender outfit like in Korra. When Kylie changed back to her gi, the crystal that Kaitlin had also stopped glowing. Peter made sure he still had his fire dragon slayer magic. He looked away from the team and prepared his attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" he yelled. A large quantity of flames from his mouth was released. It looked just like a dragon's roar would be. Everyone was surprised at what he just did, especially Kenny.

"I'm totally getting fire dragon slayer magic," he said.

"Alright, you're turn Kenny," Jen said. "Alan, Peter, Rishuv, and KK, get around him. Star Formation!" She picked her second team because she knew they would be more willing than her first team. They stood in position of a five pointed star and held their hands in front of them so they can the lines of a star. Kenny stayed in the middle of the star while the five were doing the convergence spell.

The five shouted their elements in the order of the cycle. Jen ended by saying Gatekeeper Guardians Unite. Kenny felt the crystal inside him filling up with power. He transformed into his long black jacket, black pants and boot. The Guardians ended the convergence spell when Kenny was transformed. He immediately hugged Jen. It made eyes wide open but then she smiled.

"Isabelle must have gone back to the Oblivion Gate. Tomorrow we will have to prepare for another fight," Jen said.

"It might take all day if she plans to finish us all at once," Alan said.

Jen nodded, "So let's train tonight. We can fix the mess here after we get Isabelle back. What do you say Kylie?"

Kylie agreed, "Yeah, let's get ready. Isabelle could be summoning an army." Jen went back to the tower to put the Hearts back. She made another pedestal for the other crystal.

After intense training, Kylie tucked Kaitlin in bed. They put her in the room next to hers. Kylie was about to take off her necklace but Kaitlin stopped her.

"Mommy said not to take this off and always have it with me."

"I don't want you to choke on it while you're sleeping. How about you take it off but just hold on to it?"

"Okay," she took the necklace off and held it tightly in her hands. The ball was placed on the desk next to the bed.

"That's Luna. She acts similarly to Giru except it doesn't talk much and can turn into anything I want."

"That's cool. Where did you get it?"

"I can't say."

"Alright," Kylie kissed her forehead and was about to leave until Kaitlin said something.

"Mommy, can you sing me the song?"

Kylie turned around, "What song?"

"Mommy always sang me this song to help me fall asleep. It's called the Gatekeeper Song."

Kylie sat back down on the bed. "How does it go?"

"All I want to do is see you turn into a Guardiankeeper, a Guardiankeeper. All I want to be is a mom who gets to see a Guardiankeeper. All I want to do is help you turn into a Guardiankeeper, a Guardiankeeper."

Kylie tried to fill in the next parts, "All I want to be is a mom who gets to see a Guardiankeeper. Oh, I know that it'll be great and I just can't wait to see your blue hair, aura, and wings. If you let out your rage, just break out of your cage, I believe that you can achieve it. Your power will rise like never before, just tap into the power deep in your core. It's waiting for you to turn into a Guardiankeeper, a Guardiankeeper. All I want to do is see you turn into a Guardiankeeper." She hoped those were the right lyrics.

"That's exactly the song," Kaitlin said. Kylie was surprised. But it was her in the future who sang the song so it was the same mind that created it. She sang it again and made her fall asleep.

* * *

After Isabelle left Area 5, she quickly flew back to Phobos. She stood in front of the symbol on the barren ground where the gate was.

"King Phobos, I'm back."

The symbol glowed red, "Isabelle, I see that you have taken the Guardians powers."

"Yep!" she grabbed the book from her belt.

"Even though we can use it as more demons, the Guardians will have their powers back again."

"I know. It was a temporary escape. I was surrounded."

"And I will accept no failures!" he shouted.

"Yes, King Phobos. Also, the Princess's daughter is here. I saw her earlier and sensed her. I didn't do anything to her though since she wasn't the target."

"If she is here, capture her. We can use her for our own advantage." Isabelle was a bit hesitant on this. Kaitlin was still her best friend. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes, King Phobos," she bowed. "I'll start making a kingdom here then." Phobos was okay with this. Isabelle started earthbending her empire. It was like she was dancing as she earthbended. It took about 10 minutes to complete it.

Afterwards, she went outside to summon some minions and practice her dark magic. She grabbed the Nightmarium and opened to the page of the evil Avatar characters.

"In the Avatar world, benders of the four main elements existed. The Avatar can bend all four elements. With the help of comrades, the Avatar was able to save the world. Nightmarium, I summon Aang and Korra with their teammates and the Red Lotus. They will only follow my orders to defeat the Guardians." She raised one of her hands up as the characters came out of the book. They all had a dark aura and red eyes.

"Hmm, let me summon more," she flipped through some pages and found one that had a huge army of demons. She smirked and read, "Nightmarium, bring these storybook monsters to life!" The demons stood in front of her and behind the Avatar characters. Suddenly, she felt a drain of her energy. She was breathing heavily and fell on the ground.

Phobos spoke to her telepathically, "Don't summon anymore. You have a limited amount of dark energy in you. It takes time for it to build up."

"Fine, I'll rest up," she stood back up. "Minions, guard the palace for the night. We'll attack tomorrow." They followed orders while Isabelle went back inside.


	4. Another Book

**Chapter 4: Another Book**

The next morning, Alan who is in charge of surveilling other cities and towns discovered Isabelle's dark kingdom and army. He reported back to Kylie and Jen about them. They agreed to attack right away. But first, they needed to gather together again. At the round table, everyone showed up to plan the attack. Jen decided on who should go to the palace and who should be outside fighting the army.

"Kylie, Peter, Kenny, Sam, Packard, Nick, Will, and I will go face Isabelle and whatever she has in the palace. The rest of you will fight against the demons outside, making sure none of them hurt the Natives."

Jacob thought it was bias for Jen to bring all of her first team and one from her second. "Why not anyone from Kylie's team?"

"I thought they were the strongest. No offense Kylie's team. But if you want to come along, then I'm fine with it. That leaves six people facing the demons and nine inside. I have a feeling that Isabelle has more powerful demons inside. Will you guys be alright?"

Dennis reassured her, "Don't worry. We got this."

Jen smiled and nodded. Kaitlin who was sitting on Kylie's lap then spoke, "I want to fight too! Can I come with you, Mommy and Daddy?"

"It's really dangerous though for a small girl like you," Jacob said.

Kaitlin made a face towards him, "I'm not small! Didn't I mention that I was a sky dragon slayer? I bet I can beat even beat you for airbending." Jacob shook his head.

Peter said, "I like that attitude, Kaitlin. You're definitely coming along to show your skills."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Jen laughed. "Also, since no one will be guarding home base. We'll have to bring along the Hearts. Kylie, I trust you that you'll protect them."

"I sure will!"

"Last thing, if you guys do see Isabelle," she paused for a moment. "please don't hurt her, not too much at least."

"We understand," Alan said. After the meeting, Kylie quickly grabbed the Hearts and wore them as necklaces. Everyone transformed and flew towards the Oblivion Gate. As the Guardians who try to go in the palace, some demons who could also fly try to stop them. Kylie used one of the Hearts to block them but can only do so temporarily. They could see the Red Lotus attacking them too. Jen decided to use one of the convergence spells of turning their bodies into their elements. It won't defeat the minions faster but it can outrun them.

Jen shouted, "Become your element! Guardians Unite!" Everyone who was going inside turned into their element. Jen and Kylie had lightning bodies and Kenny had a fire one. They dodged the Red Lotus' attacks and successfully went inside the palace. Their bodies returned back to normal and looked around. The place had many hallways and felt like a labyrinth. The walls and floor were mainly made out of plain stone.

"Isabelle made all of this?!" Peter asked.

"I can do better," scoffed Sam.

"Can you sense where she is?" Jen asked to Sam. "since you think you're so good in earthbending."

Sam stomped on the ground to use his seismic sensor. He made a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked while smiling.

Sam tried to find an excuse and crossed his arms, "Isabelle probably put an enchantment spell on it. Not my problem." Jen knew he couldn't sense anything because she already tried it herself. She wanted to see how Sam will take it.

Even though the Guardians cannot sense Isabelle, she can sense them. Sitting cross-legged on her throne, she pulled the Nightmarium from her belt and flipped some pages. "Ah, here's a good one. One of the Generals of Phobos' demons was named Sozin. He had a body of a lobster and man." She skipped some past stories of him to find some interesting facts. "Sozin was ordered to separate Kylie's team. So when they were fighting off a swarm of dark creatures, Sozin managed to zap the members to different regions on Earth." She skipped some things again. "Now he has lightning powers and speed. Nightmarium, I summon General Sozin to follow my orders!" After the book stopped glowing and Sozin coming out of it, he was right in front of her bowing.

"Princess Isabelle, what are your orders?"

"I like the sound of that. I want you to separate the Guardians who are inside the palace now. Then you can kill whoever you like. I'll get more minions to help once I regain my energy. Now go!"

"Yes, Princess," he left in a flash.

The ten Guardians continued to walk around the maze-like halls. Sam sensed someone coming fast towards them. "Someone's coming!" They got into stance and stayed on guard. Only Jen, Kylie, and Kenny were able to see Sozin better than the others. Sozin easily zapped the other Guardians. Kylie remembered him and was a bit stunned that he's back. Jen and Kenny blocked Sozin's zaps and went to attack him. But another zap, and Jen and Kenny were gone. Then he turned around to face Kylie. Everyone was gone just like last time when her team disappeared. She was still standing still in front of him. Sozin was about use his lightning attack on her but Kylie used instant transmission to teleport somewhere else. Her mental state was not ready to fight so she thought fast to leave for now. But everyone was at different sections inside the kingdom.

Isabelle looked through the shelves that Phobos teleported through from his library. As she skimmed through the bindings, one caught her attention.

"D.J.S. Dj's?" she tried opening the book but a spell was keeping it close. "Phobos, why can't I open this?"

Phobos talked to her telepathically, "I do not know as of now nor have much memory on this book. But I thought it may be one of the most powerful demons here. I did not write about it but I keep it to see if one day I might. Maybe when you gather enough dark energy to have the Heart of Demons inside you, you can break the spell."

"I will. This demon will be mine," she shrunk the book and put it on her belt next to the Nightmarium.


	5. Flashback

**Chapter 5: Flashback**

Kylie managed to teleport away to the basement. She did not know where exactly she was but saw storage boxes and pipes. The basement was still a long hallway. Sozin had a feeling where she went. So he sped through to the basement and saw her. She turned around and saw his intimidating body. However terrifying he was, Kylie still prepared to fight. She had a disadvantage though. Since Sozin had lightning powers and Kylie was best at waterbending, lightning and water do not mix well. Kylie knew that so she decided to attack with her second best bending which was air. She moved her arms in way to create a cyclone towards him. He dodged it and attacked the pipes causing explosions. Water burst out of them. It quickly flooded the hall and carried Kylie down the rapid stream.

She screamed as she the strong waves brought her down the hall. Sozin stood on a wooden board catching up to her. "I have to get out of the water," she thought. The waves were too strong for her to fly but she grabbed on a different wooden board to hang on. She used one hand to splash a jet of water to Sozin but he dodged it again and shocked the river. Kylie screamed in pain but the two crystal Hearts glowed to protect her. She saw them shine and thanked them. It gave her enough time and strength to get up on the board. "Now I'm ready!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Isabelle's throne, the dark Princess flipped through the pages in the Nightmarium. Since she summoned a lot of demons already, her dark energy increased so that she can summon more powerful ones at once.

"King Phobos' right-hand man, Lord Alex, is a half lizard and man. What's up with Phobos creating half animal – half man creatures? Anyways, he can enlarge himself to the height of a sky scraper. He was given the earth powers recently. He killed Guardian Nick before in Jen's first team. Interesting… Nightmarium, I summon Lord Alex to obey my commands!" The book glowed, and Alex came out. "For now on, you'll just be called Alex. Until you have proven yourself worthy, then you can receive your title back."

"Yes, my Princess."

Isabelle flipped to another page and read, "Trevor was a highly skilled spy. He looked like a human being. He knows chi-blocking which can temporarily or permanently remove someone's bending power. Now he also has fire-bending power. Trevor managed to bring Sam into the dark side and take away all of Jen's bending. However, he was defeated from the Star Formation after Jen got her powers back. Nightmarium, I summon Trevor to give him a chance to use his firebending power. He will only take orders from me." Again, the book shined and Trevor stood next to Alex.

"I want you two to go defeat the Guardians in this kingdom. Show your value to me and Phobos."

"Yes, Princess," they both said in unison. Then they left the room.

* * *

Jen walked around the halls, trying to find someone. She constantly tried to sense where Isabelle was but there was no luck. After 10 minutes, she heard footsteps nearby. "Who is it?!" she shouted.

Someone went running towards her after she asked. "Jen!" it was Kenny. Jen was also relieved to see him. They hugged tightly but then Jen released him immediately, blushing a little. "Glad I found you."

"Same," he smiled. He also noticed her blush.

"I hope the rest found some people too. But I trust them that they can handle on their own."

The Guardians who were fighting outside were continuing to fight the demons. The ones besides the Avatar character were the easiest to defeat. They would turn into black gas when they died. Fire, water, earth, and air looked like fireworks at the battlefield.

Rishuv was getting tired but so were some others. "These mobs are endless!"

"We'll run out of energy soon," KK said.

Austin replied, "Kylie should have given us a Heart just in case."

"We wouldn't be able to use it anyways," Alan said, "besides Kylie and Jen trust us that we can hold them off." They nodded and continued fighting.

* * *

Kaitlin held Luna in her arms as she walked the bottom floor of the kingdom. When she got teleported to where she was. She got a bit scared and started searching for the others. She tried to be brave and have her guard up. But she was also thinking about the past.

"Luna, why did Isabelle betray us? She was my best friend."

"Small Lady, did you not notice any difference about her this year?" it said in a motherly voice. Kaitlin put her head down and thought of any discrepancies of her.

(Flashback)

Isabelle and Kaitlin were training in an open field. The sky was clear with a bright sun. They were about the same heightIsabelle was usually the stronger one between the two when it came to sparring.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Kaitlin shouted with a cyclone of wind coming out of her mouth.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" Isabelle screamed with a blast of green light that had the power of multiple boulders. The two blasts collided but Isabelle's roar was stronger. Kaitlin quickly dodged out of the way.

"Someday I'll beat you."

"And someday I'll learn how to be an iron dragon slayer once I know how to metalbend."

"Always wanting more power, don't you?" Kaitlin said smiling.

Isabelle looked at her clenched fist, "I want to be just like my Mom. She's such a powerful Guardiankeeper who went through harsh battles. I want to make her proud."

"I bet she is! You're already a Guardiankeeper and dragon slayer at such a young age."

"But I'm not good enough yet."

"Don't stress yourself so much. We're the Guar –"

"I don't care if we are part of the chosen Guardians. I need more power to protect the ones I love." She walked back home leaving Kaitlin sitting on the ground worried.

(End of Flashback)


	6. Attack on the Princess

**Chapter 6: Attack on the Princess**

Isabelle flipped through the pages of her book again. If she could summon another powerful group of demons, her dark energy would increase by a ton. Near the middle of the book, she found the most eye-catching group: The Daughters of Darkness.

"They look like an evil group of Guardians but with only girls," she said. "The Daughters of Darkness. Even demons want to have off-springs with their evil blood running through them. The five sisters have a different elemental power each. With their independent minds, they are dangerous to be released outside the demon world. Ooh, so scary," she said sarcastically. "They attacked Jen's second team before. Though they were defeated by the Star Formation, Samantha was able to shock Jen to death right before the sisters were killed. Did she, now?" Isabelle had mixed feelings about the leader of this group. Since she despised the Guardians, she could not understand the reason why she did not like how Samantha killed her mother. Preparing to summon them, she read, "Samantha, Helen, Mae, Sydney, and Kayla. I summon you to follow my orders and to do your worst!" The five sisters appeared in front of the throne with black gas around them.

Once it was cleared, Samantha who was the leader with quintessence said, "Finally I can get my revenge from Jen. Oh, and by the way, we're certainly not taking orders from you, whoever you are," All the demons that were revived before have memories of the last time they were summoned.

Isabelle sat crossed-legged on her throne and leaned her head on the front side of her hand. She smiled at her declaration, "I think you will. I can summon you right back in the book if I have to. Also, it has been many years since the last time you have been revived. All the Guardians are much powerful than they were before. Do not underestimate them, especially me."

Mae asked, "Then why don't you go fight them yourselves. You sound like we're nothing anyways."

Helen also asked, "Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Isabelle, the dark Princess of King Phobos. I am Jen's daughter but I have chosen this path. You guys take care of the Guardians because I have other things to take care of. Besides, I'm giving you this opportunity to get your "revenge" or to get more powerful. I won't put you back in the book after you defeat the Guardians."

Samantha still did not want to listen to her especially since she was Jen's daughter, "Why don't you fight us and prove that you're strong too?"

Isabelle slightly closed her eyes, "Even if you did have the power to defeat me, you know the consequences if you manage to kill me." Samantha made an angry face at her. She did know and hated it. "And, for asking that," in the speed of light, Isabelle was right in front of Samantha and slapped her. She fell to the ground, holding her face with a shocked expression.

"I didn't even see you move …" she said slowly and quietly. "I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful quintessence bender." The other four were also shocked and backed away.

Isabelle laughed, "Ha! Even Sozin can be as fast as me. Don't disobey me. Go and defeat the Guardians for me." She turned around to walk back to her throne. Samantha was furious and decided to attack her at least once. She used her sonic speed power from quintessence to quickly hit her. But again, Isabelle was in front of her and punched her right in the stomach. Samantha spat out some saliva and was almost paralyzed from the shocking attack. The other four were even more scared of Isabelle.

The evil princess whispered to her ear, "I'm also the most powerful earthbender with the best seismic sensing. Don't try anymore." She walked back to her throne while Samantha held her stomach. Her sisters tried to help her but she swiped them away. Eventually, they walked out of the throne room.

Isabelle sighed, "Pathetic." To get her mind off of what just happened, she daydreamed of her past.

(Flashback)

An eight-year-old Isabelle was with her dad, Kenny. They walked around town, holding hands. The curious girl asked, "Daddy, why isn't Mommy the Princess?"

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"I mean, sure Kylie is strong and has that Princess form. But Jen is the one with the Heart in her. At least make both of them Princess. But when it comes down to one, I feel like Mommy should be Princess. I bet she can beat Kylie in a fight."

Kenny stopped her, "Isabelle! That's no way to talk about our friend. Mommy chose to not be Princess. Kylie is still a really powerful person who deserves to be Princess. Respect your friends and much as they do to you." They continued walking afterwards. But Isabelle did not change her mind.

(End of Flashback)

Isabelle used her dark magic to speak to everyone in the kingdom like a speaker, "Attention minions, whoever can kill the Guardian Princess will be rewarded by Phobos himself. That is all."

The sisters heard it but did not believe it. They knew their father and he would do no such thing as rewarding someone. So they went their separate ways to find someone. Helen stayed with Samantha though. However, Trevor and Alex followed what she said and tried to find Kylie. The rest of the Guardians were worried, especially Peter.

"No, my love," he ran to find his princess.

* * *

Kylie was already worn out from fighting Sozin. When she heard the announcement, she knew she would be in more trouble soon. "Why me?!"

Sozin continued to blast explosions by her since he can use lightning as bombs. Through the smoke, Kylie was also able to see two new figures on the water, surfing towards her. They were Trevor and Alex. She never saw Alex and barely saw Trevor's face before.

"Dang it, I have to rely on the Hearts now," she said as she kept blocking the explosions.

"Looks like you beat us already," Trevor said. Sozin turned to see him but did not speak. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Alex talked in a snake-like way, "S-s-stop wasting time. Just kill her already or I will!"

When Kylie was trying to grab one of the crystals from her waist, Sozin shot one more explosion to her and she dropped down on the raft. It directly hit her this time and bruised her.

"There's too many of them. I don't have the energy to go into the Guardian State either."

Sozin raised his arm with two fingers pointing towards her and prepared to use quintessence. Kylie closed her eyes as he fired it. But she did not feel anything and opened her eyes to see her lover in front of her. Peter can redirect lightning so he did so back to Sozin. He dodged it but was surprised.

"Peter!" she exclaimed with relief.

"Are you okay?" Peter helped Kylie up. Once he saw all her wounds, he got really angry. He looked at Sozin and shouted, "I'll make you pay for what you did to her!" Alex earthbended some rocks off the walls and threw them at the two. Peter was about to block them for Kylie but someone else showed up.

Jacob, the airbender in Kylie's team, showed up. He airbended the rocks away into the river. "Finally found you," he said.

"Jacob!" Kylie shouted.

"Peter, heal Kylie up and let's take care of the back two."

He nodded and healed Kylie up. "Thanks," she said feeling refreshed.

"No problem," he kissed her and went with Jacob to fight. There were other broken boards on the water surface. They jumped on them and gradually getting closer to Alex and Trevor. This meant that Kylie still had to fight Sozin by herself.

She got into a fighting stance and said, "I don't know how you got so powerful. But I'll keep fighting as long as I finally end you!"


	7. Battle Just Started

**Chapter 7: Battle Just Started**

Three small fights were occurring on a seemingly endless river. Peter spent most of his time trying to dodge Alex's long tail and earth attacks. He wanted to use his fire dragon slayer magic at some point.

While running to his target, he shouted, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" he spread his arms which were each engulfed by a stream of fire and swung them once. The spread of fire from his arms attacked towards Alex with great power and force. The huge lizard used an earth shield to block it but the fire broke it and made him fall back. Dragon slayer magic enhances one's power but is not the magic that defeats demons. So even if they do eventually kill them, it's not from that magic but from their own strength and willpower.

Jacob was fighting Trevor at the moment. Trevor was still new to firebending but showed a great amount of skill of using it for the first time. Jacob was average in airbending compared to the other airbending Guardians. Trevor was being more on the offensive side so Jacob had to counter-attack each of his blasts. He had to attack at some time.

Kylie and Sozin stared at each other preparing to fight. Their rafts were very close to each other that they almost touched. The river speed was not going so fast as before but Sozin sped up his raft to touch Kylie's raft. At the sound of 'thud' of them bumping together, Sozin used sonic speed to attack Kylie. However, she knew he would do that and used instant transmission to teleport out of the way. She did so for three times, each time punching him. The half lobster demon became more angry and frustrated. He jumped high in the air and spread his arms which released multiple glowing purple bombs at Kylie on the raft. They exploded at the same time which destroyed the raft and threw Kylie backwards. She was in serious pain from them and sunk into the water. The other two Guardians saw her go down.

"Kylie!" Jacob shouted.

"Princess!" Peter yelled. He tried to save her but Alex was in his way. He swung his tail at him and Peter quickly dodged it. But Alex was not letting him go through.

There were some pipes near the high ceiling that Sozin could jump across to get near Kylie and still be on top. He saw Kylie in the clear water and continued to throw the exploding orbs at her. Kylie was bruised again from the previous shots and got hit again this time in the water. She almost choked in the water from keeping her scream in. Though Sozin showed no sign of emotions, he was having fun on the inside. Peter saw it happening and shouted, "No! Kylie!"

No one expected to Kylie to still get up from the painful attacks. Her head popped out of the surface as her body floated. "I won't give in… I won't!" she shouted. Peter was relieved to see her still fine. But he saw in her hands the two Hearts. While screaming to activate them, she held the two crystals out at Sozin's direction so that they were levitating by themselves in front of her right hand.

From relieved to complete worrisome, Peter warned Kylie immediately, "Princess! Don't do it! You don't have much energy to use both!" He used Fire Dragon Roar to knock Alex out of the way. He landed in the water while Peter flew rapidly towards Kylie. Jacob also managed to get Trevor off the raft and fly next to Peter.

Jacob also knew what Peter was thinking, so he also said, "Your body can't withstand that much power!" Kylie was able to use both Hearts before when she used the Heart's Power convergence spell while the 12 others did the Star Formation. But Kylie had all of her energy then and got help from Jen when she activated that spell.

Ignoring what they said, Kylie continued the attack, "Heart's Power!" The two crystals glowed brightly and even made the water near her flow slowly and low so that she was just standing on the ground with the water up to her knees. Usually the Heart's Power required the other four teammates. But Kylie learned how to use the spell by herself since she is a Guardiankeeper with all the elemental powers. A purple beam shot out of the two Hearts to Sozin who tried to counter-attack it with quintessence and dark magic. Kylie was shocked to see Sozin able to hold on for so long against the power of two crystals. However, Sozin could not stand for much longer, nor could the Princess.

Since water was all around Kylie, she decided to add another attack, "Water Star Power!" She remembered Peter using it for his fight with a demon but instead saying fire. She thought the water around her would increase her strength since her specialty is water.

The new attack brought a light blue glow to the beam. Where the two attacks were colliding, there was another explosion. It threw Sozin off the pipes and into the water. Kylie blocked it and saw the same aura of power that Peter said he saw before. The spell definitely took all of her energy to even move. Before she fainted, with the last bit of energy she had left, she jumped and caught the aura of magic. The power was in her but did not heal her so she fell back in the water unconsciously. The water around her went back to normal by rising up. Peter and Jacob were still far away from her to save her though. Peter was getting especially worried and thought she was going to drown if he did not save her in time.

As they continued to fly to her, they saw the water being raised up where Kylie's body fell. They stopped where they were and saw the wave lowered down revealing someone with Kylie in his arms. Jacob recognized him first and exclaimed, "Packard!" The water near Packard and Kylie circled around them and lowered again.

Packard looked down at Kylie who coughed the water out of her lungs. He had a disappointing face and said, "Idiot."

Kylie did not mind what he called her but cared that she was rescued. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Packard? Thank you."

Peter was so glad to see someone rescue him though he would rather have it be him. "Princess!"

"I'll say this one more time. You're an idiot," Packard repeated.

Kylie sighed, "You don't have to rub it in."

Sozin popped out of water and saw them. He quickly electrocuted the water but Packard flew up while carrying Kylie. Since Kylie still did not have the strength to fly, he told her to grab onto his neck so he could attack with one hand with the other supporting her. Packard used waterbending to make multiple waves to slow Sozin who was trying to come closer. He did not have the energy to move in sonic speed but he still could counter-attack if Packard tried to freeze the water.

Meanwhile, Peter and Jacob saw their enemies ambush them and take them to either sides of the walls. They broke through the walls and far away from the stream.

"No! Peter! Jacob!" Kylie shouted. She had her head turned around since her body was facing the other way. Packard was continuing to slow Sozin down.

"Kylie, all I can do is slow him down. Freezing the water won't help either. But you can defeat him with your Water Dragon Slayer Magic. I saw you obtain that power and you will be more powerful than me in waterbending. That magic might have some secret into defeating him. So I will lend you my energy to defeat him."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only way to finally end this."

"Alright," she said. Packard flew up to the pipes and sat her down. He also sat down and held out his hands. She grabbed them and they both concentrated. In a few seconds, Kylie felt a surge of water magic going through her body. Packard felt much weaker but still had enough energy to still be transformed. It was enough energy for Kylie though.

"Go finish him off," Packard said smiling.

Kylie nodded and flew down. Sozin was catching up since the waves stopped. The Princess knew she had to use the river as an advantage. She held a lot of air in and released a cyclone of water while saying, "Water Dragon Roar!" Sozin tried to electrocute it to her but he was too late, and it hit him directly and made him dizzy.

The Water Dragon Slayer remembered when Peter did his dragon slayer attacks. She tried to mimic them as best as she can. She put her right hand in the water to prepare another move, "Water Dragon…" she made a move as if she was punching someone in front of her, "Iron Fist!" With the right pressure and force, water can be as painful as a boulder hitting someone. Sozin was almost knocked out by that attack.

Kylie was thinking back at what Peter could also do. If Peter could "eat" fire, can Kylie "drink" tons of water as energy? It was worth a shot. She made a sucking face as the water particles from the river were being sucked in to where she just stood. The water near her was being lowered rapidly. When she thought it was enough, she opened her eyes and made her final move. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" A blue magic circle appeared on the surface of the water. Her arms were a bit raised to waist level with palms facing up. "Sirenix: Water Nebula!" From the magic circle, five huge water streams that had sparkling ends crashed against Sozin. The half-lobster man was finally defeated and gone. His body returned to the Nightmarium which notified Isabelle that he was killed.

Kylie flew back up to Packard who complimented him, "I knew you could defeat him."

"Thanks, let's get out of here." Packard got his strength back to fly so the two flew to one of the holes that the other battles made. It led to a wide open space that led to multiple hallways in the main floor. Kylie was still wounded and Packard did not get all his energy back, therefore they decided to rest on the ground since they were no chairs around.

* * *

In a couple of minutes, Peter and Jacob found them. Peter hugged Kylie tightly as if he was never letting her go.

"Uhh, honey. You're hugging a bit too tight."

Peter awkwardly laughed, "Oh sorry. I'll heal you up."

"What happened to Alex and Trevor?" asked Packard.

Jacob replied, "We got them off our tails for now. They're way too strong."

"So you ran away?"

"Don't worry about that. Did you defeat Sozin?"

While Peter was healing him, Kylie replied, "Yeah I did and thanks to Packard for lending me the energy. I'm now a Water Dragon Slayer!"

Peter thought about that for a moment, "Water and fire. Just like yin and yang! Opposites do attract."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Hopefully we can find the others soon and that they're okay."

Still keeping mind to kill the Princess, Alex slithered towards the group trying to ambush them. He tried to be as stealthy as possible and waited for the right time. When he was close enough, he swung his tail around that would hit them all against the wall. But a strong gust of wind blasted him away. The four felt the strong wind as it passed them and saw Alex crash against the wall. On the other side of the room was Nick, the strongest airbender from Jen's first team.

"Nick," Kylie said to herself.

"No! That's-s-s impos-s-s-ible! How did manage to unite?" Alex said.

Nick walked towards the other Guardians, not realizing that a fire cyclone coming behind him.

"The Guardians are so stupid. Too easy. I bet it won't even be fun," Mae mumbled. Packard saw the fire coming closer so he got up and summoned water from his hands to extinguish the cyclone.

Kylie saw him running towards the fire, "Packard!"

Mae was stunned from seeing her bright red fire gone. Packard continued his water jet attack but he felt something different in his water. It got much colder because the end of his water jet slowly became ice. They did not see another girl in front of Mae who froze it.

"Freeze," she said.

Packard was an icebender too but he couldn't control the ice that was coming closer to him. He got worried but Will, the firebender, showed up next to Packard. His blue fire melted the ice before it hit them.

Mae was impressed, "He's able to melt Sydney's ice?"

"Will," the Princess smiled. Jacob was also glad to see his buddy.

"I don't think so," Will said. Packard thanked him. When Will saw the girl after the ice melted, he somehow felt like he met her before. The girl smiled to him mysteriously. Will was still confused as to why he remembered her face. "Sydney?" he whispered.

To break the moment, Trevor jumped down out of nowhere and breathed out a huge wave of fire in front of Will. He did not have time to block the fire with his own so he turned around to avoid it hitting his front side. But he felt the earth shake a little and saw a dirt wall in front of him blocking the fire blast. The best earthbender Guardian had arrived.

"Sam!" Kylie and Packard exclaimed. With the excess fire still spreading, Peter sucked in it in since he had fire dragon lungs to eat them and used as energy.

"My flames are being sucked up?"

"Thanks for the flames," Peter teased.

"We'll take care of them," said Nick.

"You get your rest," Sam told Kylie. She nodded and smiled.

One side stood Peter, Jacob, Nick, Packard, Will, Sam. Kylie stayed on the ground letting them fight this time. It reminded her knights protecting the princess. The other side included Alex, Trevor, Mae, and Sydney.

"Looks like we got a lineup of some tough demons," Peter claimed as he looked at all of them. Will and Sydney were staring at each other, giving him an even weirder feeling. Peter punched his fists together that became engulfed in flames once they hit.

"I'm fired up!" Peter exclaimed, quoting a famous saying from Natsu from Fairy Tail. The battles had just started.


	8. Kaitlin's Hidden Power

**Chapter 8: Kaitlin's Hidden Power**

The Guardians and demons looked at the person who they will potentially fight with. Jacob noticed Will and Sydney staring at each other for a long time. He went besides him, "Dude, are you okay?"

"Sorta. There's something about her…"

Sydney smiled even more and charged at Will. She was really fast and grabbed his face as she flew away with him. "I call this one!"

Will was shocked to see her so fast. Jacob looked back and shouted his name, "Will! That idiot." He followed them to help save him. The other Guardians also looked back.

Trevor said, "Don't worry about them. You should be more concern of your own doom." They looked back and saw him and Mae spawning fire all over the place. The fire separated the team again but Peter sucked up all of it. Sam stayed next to Peter. Somewhere else, Nick airbended his way out of the wild fire and to a different area. Alex followed him because he wanted to do more torture to him like last time. Packard wasn't far from where Kylie was. When the fire was gone, he saw Mae hovering in the air. He waterbended some streams to her as water slicers. Mae effortlessly dodged them all.

"A water Guardian, huh? Interesting," she thought. When the two looked at each other, they also felt some connection just like Will and Sydney did. Their own separate battles were about to start.

* * *

Kaitlin was still walking around the main floor of the kingdom. She saw a huge, mysterious door that opened to a long cave. The kingdom must have looked really weird to have a cave connected to it. But she did not know that she was only at the center of the palace. While Kylie's battle was occurring, Kaitlin spent her time walking around slowly and trying to find a way out. The air felt different in the area she was walking in. It felt like it contained a lot of energy particles.

Kaitlin smelled the air, "The air is fresh here."

Luna agreed, "Yes, but I also feel some dark energy coming from this place."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that we're onto something important."

A new voice appeared, "Look what we have here." Kaitlin looked up to see a girl standing on the ceiling with her arms crossed. She jumped down to the ground that made a huge ripple effect on the dirt ground. Kaitlin flew back to dodge it and got a clear look at her opponent as she got back on the ground.

"A Daughter of Darkness?" she had only heard of them from her mom's adventures.

"Yes, my name is Kayla, the earthbender of the sisters. I went to check on this room to see what it was all about and thought it would be wise to guard this area. To know that a small brat will find this place, you're very unlucky."

"What is it over here that's so important?"

"None of your business!" she punched the ground which caused the ground to fall beneath Kaitlin. But she jumped out of the way and started running away.

Luna said, "Small Lady, she's too strong for you. We have to get out of here."

Kayla was catching up to them and earthbended the ground again to hit her. But she was able to dodge it. When Kaitlin was about to reach the door, Kayla jumped up and landed in front of it, blocking her exit. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere."

Kaitlin stopped, "I can't run from a fight. That's why I came along in the first place. Though I wished I bought my gi," she said as she put Luna down on the side.

"No, Small Lady!" but it could not stop her.

Kaitlin was a sky dragon slayer meaning that she can enchant spells to increase her skills. She decided to do that first before attacking. "Elemental resistances rise! Deus Corona! Physical abilities rise! Deus Equus!" She put one hand in front of her while the other rose behind. A bright white aura appeared around her as visible air circled around her. "Ile Arms! Ile Armor! Ile Vernier! Enchant!" Another burst of light appeared on top of the aura. The last three enchants increased her strength, defense, and speed, respectively.

Kayla looked at her with a straight face, "So you're a sky dragon slayer?"

With the white aura still with her, Kaitlin held her breath and then released it towards her target, shouting, "Sky Dragon Roar!" A gigantic cyclone of air rushed towards Kayla. Kaitlin had never used so many enchants at once. But she was glad that she successfully did it. Her sky dragon roar attack was multiple times stronger than before with the enchants.

After the cyclone disappeared, Kayla was seen to be left unharmed by the attack. Kaitlin was in great shock. Kayla smirked, "You'll have to do better than that, brat."

Kaitlin ran towards her and kicked up to her face, "Sky Dragon Claw!" When she kicked her, a powerful gust of wind came along with it. Laughing, Kayla only used one arm to block it. While still in the air, she was in shock again, "Nothing?!"

She flew back as Kayla prepared her own attack, "Dark Peerless Swords!" She mixed her dark magic with earthbending to create energy waves that would cut through anything.

"Kaitlin, dodge!" Luna yelled.

The energy waves shot towards her. Luckily, she was in between the safe zone where two beams passed by her sides. She looked back and saw a slice of the cave wall gone. Kayla then earthbended a moving wall that hit Kaitlin upwards onto the cave wall. She felt a huge impact on her back as the wall stopped her. An indent of her body was made on it and she fell down to the ground. She quickly got back up but was very wounded.

Kayla said another attack, "Dark Earth Circle!"

"Kaitlin!" Luna shouted.

A huge dark green beam shot towards Small Lady. She did not have time to dodge it so she tried to block it with her own arms. "Even though I added multiple layers of defensive magic… how?!"

An explosion in the end caused her to be shot back at a far distance from the entrance of the cave. She slid backwards on her back, leaving a trail on the ground. Her hair was out of her pigtails, her white long-sleeve shirt was ripped, and her jacket and shoes were gone. Luckily, her necklace was still with her. When she skid to a stop, she saw some rocks that were the size of her body heading towards her. They crushed her arms and legs, making her immobile and causing her pain. She struggled to get out while Kayla stood right next to her.

The earthbender looked behind Kailtin, "Look." The small girl looked behind and saw a metal pillar with a dark aura. "This is the Oblivion Gate."

"Oblivion Gate?" She had heard about the gate that sealed Phobos, the King of Demons.

"Inside this pillar is the portal but also a Dark Heart in the making. Isabelle put this up to protect it so no one you pesky Guardians destroy it."

Luna tried hopping at the widen area where the pillar was, "A Dark Heart? That must be why I felt the strange energy."

"Isabelle will consume this Dark Heart in her just like how Kenny did."

"No," Kaitlin mumbled.

"But before that, I'll crush you!" She put more gravity on the rocks so they crushed her arms and legs even more. Kaitlin screamed as she tried to get out. Luna managed to hop her way to Kayla and spawned mini paws with claws. She tried to distract her but clawing her.

"Get away from Small Lady!" she shouted.

Kaitlin had one eye opened and whispered, "Luna…"

"Let her go!"

She had small tears in her eyes, "Don't. Get away from her…"

Kayla got annoyed so she swatted the ball away and used multiple rocks to squeeze it so it would pop.

Kaitlin's eyes opened wide, "Luna! No!" The rocks continued to squeeze it as Luna started to break a little. Small Lady screamed at the top of her lungs, "No!"

Luna managed to say, "Small Lady… the air."

At that moment, Kaitlin realized what she was talking about. The air around her was so fresh and she consumes air to store energy. Though she would take in dark particles, the crystal on her necklace had an aura of energy surrounding it too. What would happen if she breathed in both energies? She started to in inhale and tightened her fists. Before Luna could pop, Kaitlin powered up while screaming. Kayla stopped the earth and looked back at her. At the final scream from Kaitlin, Kayla was blown away by a wave of wind. The rocks that covered Kaitlin and Luna were gone as well. She got up and inhaled even more air.

Luna was smiling on the inside, "Small Lady was such a timid, weak girl before. But now she has the Dragon Force!"

The Dragon Force was like the super saiyan version of the dragon slayer magic. Now, Kaitlin had long, shiny, white hair; small angel wings on her back, wrist, and ankles; light blue eyes; but still ripped up clothes. The crystal Heart glowed brightly, and air circled around her as she had one leg bent, the other stretched out, one hand on the ground between her legs, and the other fist behind her. She went to the Dragon Force for the first time.

Kayla was surprised to see her like this, "What the heck is this?!"

She stood completely up and looked fiercely at her enemy. The wind still continued spinning around the area like a hurricane. She thought to herself, "I can hear the voice of the wind. I sense the pulse of the air. Right now, I control this space!" She disappeared before Kayla's eyes.

"Where did she go?!" Kaitlin rapidly climbed the walls upward in a zigzag path behind Kayla. At a good height, she jumped down towards her and punched her right in the back. It caused a huge gust of wind and crashed Kayla to the ground since she was in the air already.

"Why, you little -" before Kayla could attack, the air dragon slayer disappeared again and jumped from place to place. She punched her in the back again which caused her to spin and hit the wall with a huge impact.

Luna was so impressed, "Incredible…" Kaitlin descended to the ground and put her fighting stance up. Kayla was buried underneath a pile of rocks. She pushed her way through and was not happy at all. The earthbender charged at her with boulders from the walls at her sides.

"Dark Peerless Swords!" Kaitlin quickly dodged and jumped in sonic speed again. Kayla saw where she stopped and attack towards her at her direction. "Dark Earth Circle!" But Kaitlin was not done, she continued climbing up and down the walls. She landed with a kick to Kayla's face. Right after, Kayla as able to punch her right back where she landed flat on the ground. But she got up quickly afterwards and the two charged at each other.

Luna noticed the metal pillar sparking up more dark energy. The Dark Heart was almost complete. "Kaitlin, the gate!"

"I'll finish this now!" The dragon slayer had one hand out in front of her and the other behind. Each had air spiraling around them. Kayla got up from the ground and noticed that she was surrounded by white, visible wind. It came from Kaitlin's hands.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She switched places of her arms and a massive beam and wind shot towards the enemy. It had a blinding white light to it. Kaitlin had not mastered the secret art yet, but in the dragon force, she was able to have the equivalent power for the attack if she was in her normal form. Kayla blocked it with a thick earth wall.

"My dark magic with earth elemental power can cut through anything, even air," smirking, Kayla counter-attacked, "Dark Blade: Crescent Moon!" A dark green beam came through in the middle of the sky drill, hitting Kaitlin right on. She looked like she was in pain with her mouth wide open but she did not scream.

Luna was shocked, "Small Lady!" Kayla continued using earth as slicers. Kaitlin surprisingly recovered and did flips to dodge her attacks. Afterwards, the airbender skid to a stop using her feet and one hand. Her head was facing down.

"I…control… this space!" she put her head up with an angry face. She gathered all the wind she can to engulf Kayla in a white ball of it. The earthbender smirked and cut through the winds.

"It's pointless. My powers can cut through anything!" But each wind she cut, more and more wind surrounded her. After Kaitlin saw how overwhelmed her opponent was, she used one hand in a position like she was going to throw something. In that hand was a bright white and blue light which was increasing energy.

"All I'm asking for is a little bit… Give me a little bit of the power…"

Kayla used most of her dark magic to clear the wind trap that she was in. She charged towards her with a sharp metal sword. Kaitlin still tried to gather any last energy there was.

Luna did not know what her plan was but shouted her name, "Small Lady!"

"… like Mommy and Daddy has!"

When Kayla was going to throw down the sword on her head, Kaitlin put her hands up.

"Air Star Power!" The energy that she stored up blocked the sword from coming down. Because of the bright light from Kaitlin's hand, no one noticed the crystal also glowing and giving her more power. Normally, when someone used a star power attack, dragon slayer magic appears. However, Kaitlin already had this magic so she used air star power as a final strong attack.

Since the crystal was giving her more energy too, the attack created a cyclone and pushed Kayla way back, breaking the metal pillar, and to the other side of it. Kaitlin was surprised at what she could do and how strong she was. The rest of the metal pillar crushed down and revealed the actual dark portal. The Dark Heart could not be seen but it was still in there somewhere. If Luna could move her permanent cat face, she would be smiling very widely, though her face was already in a smile. During the windy attack, the necklace flew off of Kaitlin who did not realize it and landed next to Luna. She kept it safe by putting it in her robot-like ball body.

Ultimately, Kayla was defeated and she disappeared into mist. Kaitlin went out of the dragon force and smiled as well. "I did it!" But she was completely out of energy and went unconscious. She fell backwards with a smile and tears in her closed eyes. Luna was still far away from her and tried hopping to her until she noticed something.

Isabelle teleported in front of Kaitlin's body, "Well, well. You managed to defeat a demon and break the metal wall. Definitely improved since you went into the dragon force for the first time. Good thing you didn't actually break the Heart. But I'm afraid that I will have to keep you as hostage." From that, Isabelle picked up her body and teleported back to her throne room. She did not bother putting up another wall for the portal. The place was pretty ruined from the hurricane anyways. Luna was left alone and worried at what she was going to do to her.

"Small Lady?" she began hopping out of the cave and hoped to find a Guardian as soon as possible.


	9. Nick's Revenge

**Chapter 9: Nick's Revenge**

The main floor was getting destroyed because of the wild fire caused by Mae and Trevor. That also meant that the upper floors were crumbling down but only small parts of it. The Guardians fighting outside saw the kingdom getting slowly deformed.

"They must be fighting pretty hard there," Alan said.

"Hope they're okay," Kyle mumbled.

Alex and Nick stood in front of each other with some distance between. Alex was smirking while Nick kept a stern face. When Jen's first team was in effect to seal Phobos, Nick sacrificed himself to help the team defeat him. But the thing that tortured him was Alex. Luckily, Jen was able to revive him after the battle.

"Ah, yes-s-s-s-s. I remember you very well. It brings-s-s-s back good memories-s-s-s, does-s-s-sn't it?" Alex said.

"You tortured me before, and now it's my turn to do that to you," he replied while pointing at him.

"I'd like to s-s-s-see you try."

Nick thought to himself, "If I can beat this guy and prove to Jen, maybe she'll want me back!" Being the best airbender Guardian, he was able to dustbend and block Alex's view of him. The huge snake swiped his tail around to clear the dust and almost hit Nick. With his tail again, Alex whipped it on the ground which cause a big ripple-effect. Nick flew up and airbended multiple small tornadoes at him. But they were not strong enough to move Alex and he earthbended boulders at him at a quick speed. Nick was surprised that he did not move so he got hit with one of huge rocks. He was able to airbend it out of the way before it crushed him on the ground.

"I'm getting bored. Give me your bes-s-s-st shot, fool!" Alex teased him.

Nick remembered what Isabelle said to him when he attacked her. _"You were always easy to fool."_ He was not going to be a fool again. Closing his eyes, he focused on strengthening his powers. Once he felt ready, he got to a fighting stance waiting for Alex's next move. After 10 seconds, Alex attacked and Nick did whatever he could to counter it. They did this for a large amount of times and vice versa. They seemed to be evenly matched but they had to end it somehow.

Nick was getting tired as he panted and kneeled. Alex was wounded a little but still had energy. "Tired already? I was-s-s-s jus-s-s-st getting warmed up."

He looked up at the tall snake with disgust. Half of his mind was thinking about ending him, the other was Jen. Alex swipped his tail at him again and Nick got hit by it directly. He got thrown back at a wall which made an indent of his body. He fell to the ground and slowly got up. He had already used his best airbending techniques on him, and Alex was still alive. Nick tried to think what Jen would do if she just had airbending powers. Thinking about her reminded him about the break-up note she gave him years ago. When Nick was thinking about it, Alex moved the wall behind him to punch him from the back. Then a boulder hit his front side of his body. Finally, Alex's tail smacked him down on the ground. Nick was facing the ground while Alex's tail crushed him.

"This-s-s-s reminds-s-s-s me of the pas-s-s-st. Don't you think?" Alex said as he laughed.

Nick had to stop thinking about Jen right now in order to defeat him. The distraction was causing him to get more hurt. He managed to move his arms out which alarmed Alex.

"I faced more pain than this. This is nothing!" He created an air bubble around his body that made Alex's tail get off his body. He put his hands out and shouted, "Air Star Power!"

Alex shot a beam from his mouth that seemed to be his own earth energy beam. The two waves crashed each other and caused both of them to fly to either sides. Nick recovered first and ran to the aura of magic that appeared between them. Once he touched it, he felt a new kind of power surging through his body. He achieved Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and he knew it too. Alex was confused at what just happened but proceeded to attack. He launched himself towards him.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" he screamed towards him which caused a cyclone from his mouth. Since Alex was not as strong as the Daughters of Darkness, he flew back from the attack and got more wounded. Nick charged to him and attacked again, "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" The streams of air that came out hit Alex like blades.

"How does it feel now to be the one getting tortured?"

"Impossible! How do you still have any strength?!"

"If you're still alive, I'll always have the energy to kill you." Nick put one hand out in front of him and the other behind. "Sky Dragon Secret Art!"

Alex was scared, "Stop!"

While moving his arms in a 180 degrees motion, he shouted his final attack, "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" A huge beam of air and light shot out of one arm directly towards Alex. The sky drill was able to defeat Alex and make him return back to the book. Nick was glad to finally get his revenge. But what Alex assumed was right. He really did not have that much strength left. He used it all for the final blow. So once the air settled back to normal, Nick fainted on the ground from exhaustion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor faced Sam at the same place where everyone dispersed.

Sam had an angry face and said to him, "I'll make you pay for what you made do and what you did to my friends."

"For the record, _you_ were the one who chose to join the dark side."

"If you never existed, I'd never needed to consider separating from the team."

Trevor shrugged, "Whatever you say, you still joined voluntarily."

Sam earthbended the ground right beneath him to sink to further down. But Trevor used fire to boost himself up to avoid it. Sam controlled multiple rocks to hit him. Whenever Trevor tried to shoot fire at him, an earth wall was always ready. With one of the earth going towards Trevor, it caught on fire which surprised him and almost hit him. Sam was also surprised and looked at his side. Peter was the one who did it.

"Peter! This is my fight not yours!"

"But I'm bored here. Don't you want some help?"

"No! I have to do this by myself."

"Why? You want to show off again?"

"That's not the point. I'm serious! You have no idea what he made me do when my team was in the mission."

Trevor tried to point out, "I didn't make you! You choose to by yourself!"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted back.

"But I really want to fight! He can firebend where I can suck up his fire to help you."

Sam walked towards him, "Peter! Why can't you understand that I have to do this by myself?" The two continued arguing and even started to act more violent by using their powers against each other. Each of them punched really hardly on each other's cheek.

They put their fists down and continued arguing.

"What the hell, bastard!" Sam shouted.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard!" Peter fought back.

"I know. That's why it didn't hurt one bit!"

"Oh yeah?! I thought that a little kid punched me!"

They collided their foreheads together with sparks of their power in their energy form coming out. Trevor was really confused at the moment. Kylie facepalmed as she saw the two fought over something stupid. "Baka…"


	10. Sam's Honor

**Chapter 10: Sam's Honor**

Sam and Peter continued to fight over who should battle against Trevor. Kylie had enough and told Peter to let Sam fight and to continue healing her. She was still weak but held the Hearts close to her. Peter followed her orders and returned to her. Sam got back into his fighting stance and prepared to fight against Trevor, the guy who Sam had always held a grudge over. Trevor took the first step and was about to firebend. Sam was able to sense the second he took the first step through seismic sensing, and he earthbended the ground so that he slipped. Trevor almost lost balance but jumped instead and used fire to boost himself higher. Sam looked up and saw him about to attack on top of him. The earthbender made a fist out of rocks and shot it towards him. Trevor dodged it and landed somewhere else. He then used both fists to make a fire wall surrounding Sam. Sam made an earth pillar below him to get out of it. He was able to make a tall one since the ceiling was broken and you can see the gray sky. Trevor shot massive fireballs at him who dodged each of them.

"This is getting boring," Sam mumbled. When Trevor was done shooting at him, Sam stomped on the pillar in a pattern while his arms also moved in a procedure. What he did was that he formed multiple pillars on the ground where Trevor got hit by one near him. Then Sam made them crumble down except the one he was one. Trevor tried avoiding the falling rocks and not being crushed by them. But after all of them fell, Sam did not see Trevor anywhere but sensed him still alive. The firebender used a fire explosion with a fire aura around him to remove the debris.

"Is that the best you can do, the great earthbender Guardian?" Trevor teased.

Sam made an annoyed face. He lowered his pillar to ground level. The dust from the falling rocks was still in the air. He put his hands out in front of him and his palms facing downwards. The ground was shaking a little and Trevor prepared whatever he was about to do. Sam tucked his arms and put his hands into fists while stomping the ground with one foot backwards. The dust in the air and ground created a fog in the battlefield.

Peter was shocked at Sam's skills, "Did he just dustbend? I thought only airbenders can do that."

Kylie corrected him, "No, it's a technique that skillful earthbenders can do. Ones that understand how elements overlap each other and work in unison." Peter looked at her curiously. "It's what Guardiankeepers always have to keep in mind about."

Sam smiled at the successful attempt. "Thanks Nick," he thought. "for teaching me this."

Trevor tried clearing the fog with fire but it did not seem to work. Sam had the clear advantage now since he can still sense him. He earthbended lots of rocks to hit Trevor in multiple directions. While doing so, Sam was thinking about all the Guardians and how much they mean to him. His brother, Packard, was the most important person to him. But he started to care more about the others after he tried searching for Jen ten years ago. He was alone for the ten years and it gave him enough time to think. His first signs of his change were when he cared for Jen when she was with Kenny. If his feelings for her were the same when he first met Jen, then he would not care whatever Kenny wanted to do with her. Now, he wanted to protect his friends and especially his brother. It was his time to make it up to them.

When Sam was done attacking and the fog cleared up, Trevor was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, he was just there. I just sensed him," he thought. Sam felt a painful blow on his back which made him fall to the ground frontward. Trevor was behind him and shot a fireball on his back.

He walked towards him and said, "I hope you didn't forget that I don't only have fire powers but also dark magic. The added dark magic can be very useful to sneaking up to you without you able to sense me." He grabbed Sam's hair so that he was kneeling but his back curved towards him. Then he put his thumb on his forehead and the other on his heart. Trevor could steal someone's bending just like how he did to Jen.

"No Sam!" Peter shouted. He could not do anything or else Trevor would take Sam's powers immediately. Kylie was really worried as well.

"You'll never be able to defeat me," Trevor said. Sam's eyes were wide open with fear. He started to have flashbacks of when he betrayed his team. It was a really hard decision for him but he knew that it was only to help his team more.

"Say goodbye to your precious earthbending powers," he was about to swipe his hand away which would take away his powers for good.

But at the same time Sam shouted, "Earth Star Power!" The ground where the two were crumbled below them. Trevor's chi-blocking was considered as a dark power so the collided powers formed the dragon slayer magic. The two were falling but Sam was able to grab the aura and obtain the magic. Trevor used fire to boost himself up while Sam flew back up. A momentarily green aura appeared around Sam. They landed on either sides of the sinkhole.

Peter and Kylie stared at amazement. Sam smirked and looked at Peter, "You're not the only dragon slayer here, Peter."

"I guess not," he laughed a little.

"Earth Dragon Slayer Magic?" Kylie whispered.

"No," Sam said. Kylie was surprised that he heard him. "It's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." Although Sam used Earth Star Power, he was a master in metalbending. He was not able to show it here because there were no metals around.

Trevor got a bit worried, "So what!? You still won't be able to beat me!" He made huge wave of fire directly towards him. When he stopped, he saw Sam's arms that were different. With Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Sam was able to turn any part of his body into iron scales. His iron arms had a red spot where the fire hit him. He did not feel any pain but felt them being warm. Sam put his arms down and turned them back to normal.

"What are you?"

Sam held his breath and said, "Iron Dragon…" then shouted, "Roar!" A gray energy wave came out of his mouth. Trevor was hit directly and smacked on the wall. Sam transformed his right arm into a large steel blade with spikes on the side that spun. "Iron Dragon Sword!" He leaped forward across the sinkhole and slammed his arm down where Trevor luckily dodged away from.

Trevor had underestimated dragon slayer magic. "Stop!" he yelled while on the ground with a hand out.

Sam made a scary face where his eyes were wide open and his face had a furious expression. "Not until I finish you."

He changed his arm back to normal but clapped his hands together above his head. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Both of his arms turned into a gigantic iron sword bigger than the first. It evened sparked with electricity for a bit. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" He slammed the sword down on the ground towards Trevor. This attack basically destroyed anything in its path where it was hit. Since Trevor was in the middle of it, he was directly hit and destroyed. He finally returned to the Nightmarium.

Sam changed his arms back again. He said to himself, "I did it, Packard." He fell backwards with his arms out. He laughed a little because of his victory and his achievement of getting dragon slayer magic. Peter picked up Kylie to move where Sam was. He started to heal Sam who needed it more.

Kylie noticed the last attack he did, "To use 'demon' and 'god' in one attack must be a very powerful one."

Sam stared at the sky, "Yeah, but once I took the aura, it was as if I had it this whole time. I knew all the attacks that it had."

"Same," said Kylie. "I would have never said the secret art that my magic had. But I just knew what to say."

"Same goes with me," Peter added. It was a mystery later to be discussed.


	11. Will's Water and Packard's Fire

**Chapter 11: Will's Water and Packard's Fire … Wait What?!**

Jacob managed to catch up to Will and Sydney. Sydney sent Will past walls and ceilings until they reached to the roof. She released his face by throwing him in front of her. Jacob charged from behind but she dodged by doing a backflip. Jacob and Will stood next to each. Will was rubbing his face where Sydney grabbed the whole time.

Jacob leaned towards Will, "She's probably a strong waterbender, your weakness. I'll help you."

"Thanks, bud." But Will did not have the urge to fight her. Not only was she was beautiful to him, but he felt a strange connection to her, as if they knew each other before. She had black hair, blue long sleeve shirt, a black skirt and yoga pants.

Sydney smiled and talked with a soft voice, "I'm impressed to see your team's optimism when you don't have a chance in beating us. But do not underestimate the Daughters of Darkness."

When she first spoke in that way, Will also felt that he heard it before. Jacob replied to her, "We won't hold back just because you're a girl."

Sydney looked at him, and then glanced at Will. He did not know that Sydney also felt something sketchy about this person. So she put out her right hand towards Will and said, "Water Lock." A water sphere captured him in it. He would drown in the bubble if he did not get out. Jacob was shocked to see that she used water not in a bending way, but as a spell. Will made an inner fire sphere to vaporize the water and "pop" the bubble. Sydney was just testing his strength from that spell.

Jacob airbended multiple powerful air jets to her. He was the second strongest airbender out of the three. As the high pressurized air shot towards her, Sydney did not make a single move. She just stood there as they went right through her body. Will and Jacob were very shocked at what just happened. The only parts of her body that were still visible were not the areas where the air jets hit her.

"What the heck!" Jacob exclaimed.

With the same calm voice, she explained, "My body is made entirely out of water. Whatever you hit me will just go right through it. Phobos added that part to me lately." She then recreated the missing parts of her body.

"Now what?" Will asked Jacob. "Both of our powers are gas-likes."

"Water Slicers!" Sydney spawned strips of water that flew towards them. Will attempted to vaporize them but they were coming too quickly. Jacob pushed them both out of the way. The water slicers hit part of the roof which was cut off. The airbender stood up and told Will that he was an idiot again. They saw the damage that her spell can do from the sliced off chimney.

Sydney said, "When given the proper amount of force, water is strong enough to rip through steel. Underestimate its powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain."

Jacob was starting to get annoyed. He made multiple small tornadoes that cycloned their way to her. But in the end, she still did not move from her place while some of her body parts were gone.

"Can't you see that you're just wasting time? Your attacks have no effect on my body made out of water. None at all." After the rest of her body reformed, she put out two hands and blasted water straight at Jacob. It happened so fast that he could only block it with own bear arms.

"So cold!" he said. Sydney's power was mostly cold like ice. She shot one more time and Jacob ducked. But the water stream followed back him so he flew up, barely missing him. It circled around Sydney and back to him again where Jacob flew back down. The area where Jacob landed turned to ice by Sydney. He slipped on it and fell backwards. Sydney giggled while Will watched the whole thing happen.

Jacob got up and yelled at Will, "Will, why aren't you doing anything!?" Will could not give a straight reason which made him even irritated.

"Will?" Sydney whispered.

Will heard his name being called by him. "Yeah, that's me. And you?"

"None of your business." Sydney noticed as well that he did not attack once yet. She kneeled down right away and punched the ground, "Ice Geyser!" A light blue circle formed underneath her and then Will. He did not know what was happening but Jacob pushed him out of the way just like last time. An ice geyser formed beneath him and froze him inside.

"Jacob!" Will shouted. Sydney laughed again. This time, Will was not hesitant to fight her anymore. He broke out her charm and fought. He jumped forward and raised two fists at her. Blue fire shot out of them which surprised Sydney. He was the first firebender in the team to obtain this special ability of blue fire. She counter-attacked with her own water blast. The collided part formed steam that started to fill the field. Sydney was getting a bit overwhelmed since her side was diminishing. The raged firebender attacked with all his strength and shouted, "Fire Star Power!"

An explosion sent the two flying back. While they recovered, both of them saw the same vision. It was the two of them sparring in a crystal training room. They attacked by doing the same moves as they just did. They were equally powerful so it ended up as a tie. The two laughed and seemed to have fun. That was where the vision ended. Sydney laid on the ground trying to understand it. Will got up and ran towards the aura formed from the explosion. It gave him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. He stood about 5 feet away from the girl. He questioned at what just happened, "What was that?"

Sydney stared at the sky with a face of realization, "So it was true…" Will was confused at what she meant. But Sydney had important things to tell him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Packard and Mae were fighting near Sam was. At first, they were just messing around. The waterbender had enough energy to keep fighting after lending some to Kylie before. But every time Packard would waterbend, Mae would vaporize it with her dark red fire. There always seemed to be fire strips surrounding Packard and he could not put them out with his water.

As they continue to circle around him, Mae said, "You're not fighting at your full strength, aren't you?"

Packard smirked, "Didn't think I need to against you. But I may have to try a bit harder." Mae smiled as well. Something about that smile made Packard remember something, but he did not know what.

To get rid of the fire, Packard created a water bubble and increased the size of it until it got rid of the dancing flames. He could breathe inside his own water sphere so he flew with the bubble towards Mae. She also engulfed herself in a fire sphere. The two collided each other with steam forming between them. The spheres acted like force fields. They continued to clash each other until Packard got worn out. Mae was still in her dark red fire while Packard kneeled on the ground catching his breath. She had more endurance than he had. She took the chance to circle around Packard so that he almost could not breathe.

As she circled around him, she taunted him, "I overheard what Sam said about his past. You must have felt devastated to know that your brother betrayed you. My dark magic can also let me read your minds, just like the secondary powers that a water and earth Guardian have. Sam even ditched you when the four of you tried to find Jen. Does he really mean like a brother to you? How do you know he won't betray you again? How do you know he does not love you as a brother anymore?"

That last question made Packard opened his eyes. He felt enraged on the inside. He stood up and shouted back, "Losing my brother, being betrayed by him, being hated by him… They never happened and they never will!" A blue aura appeared around him as he powered up his energy. Mae was shocked to see him not being affected by the fire. Packard tucked his arms in and released them at his sides while his hands were tightened into fists.

"Water Star Power!" he shouted. By making an explosion of water and energy waves, he got rid of all the fire and hit Mae who flew back and crashed into a wall. Once the steam cleared up, Mae could see that he was still beaten up from the fire and his clothes were a bit burned off. However, a different blue aura appeared around Packard. He had obtained Water Dragon Slayer Magic just like how Kylie did. Although Packard was glad that he finally had that magic, he had a vision of the past when the explosion occurred. So did Mae.

In the vision, Packard and Mae were walking together with Kyle and Kayla too. They were all hanging out and laughing. They seemed to have a great time. Mae would say things that made Packard shake his head. Kyle laughed at what Mae was saying, and Kayla continuing Mae's teasing.

Packard was very confused at the vision but Mae smiled a little. She said, "So Sydney's visions were true…"


	12. Fight For Love

**Chapter 12: Fight for Love**

Sydney stood up from the ground and dusted off her skirt. Will was waiting for an answer about she what said earlier. Jacob was still frozen in the ice geyser. Sydney and Will stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Before Jen's second team defeated my sisters and me, we lived in Phobos' kingdom in the gate. My relationships with my sisters weren't the best. Helen was the only close to being calling a friend, but she spent more time with Samantha. Mae and Kayla always hanged out. One of the reasons why they didn't want to spend time with me was that I had these weird visions. They were about hanging around with you guys, the Guardians. It was as if we were friends in another universe. But I thought they meant something else, like flashbacks of the past. But my sisters thought I was crazy to think that we would be friends with you."

Will listened to her closely, "These visions, or flashbacks… how did you get them?"

"Spontaneously. Just like what happened here. But since you had the vision too, I can confirm that it means something," she said excitedly.

"It is hard to believe. We are in the Dream World though. Anything can happen here. But I will believe you…sort of."

Sydney was surprised, "Really?!"

Will nodded, "I'm assuming you're not all evil?"

"Well, I was the least evil out of my sisters. But I do have a cold heart like my powers."

"Figures. I still have a bit doubt though if you are telling the truth"

"I'll warn you about the most powerful demon that Phobos has in stock, if it helps you to believe me."

Will got more interested, "The most powerful demon? How do I know you're not lying about that?"

"Just hear me out. I don't know if Phobos wrote it himself but its named D.J.S. Once summoned, it can destroy the whole Dream World and Earth easily. It might even be more powerful than Phobos. Its powers are related to dark fire. I'm not sure if it's a male or female, or even the body form of it."

Will was getting more scared of D.J.S. as she described it. "Does Phobos have the book now?"

"No, right now Isabelle has it on her belt with the Nightmarium. She plans on summoning it after she obtains a dark Heart crystal inside her. You have to stop her from doing so!"

"I thought you said that you had a cold heart. Wouldn't you want her to be summoned?"

"I may have a cold heart, but at least I have a heart. I feel that we can be friends if we get along. My sisters and I are merely pawns to Phobos and Isabelle. I saw the way she treated Samantha. So you have to stop Isabelle and destroy the book!"

"I will," Will agreed. "For you."

Sydney blushed a little, "Thank you."

* * *

Mae slowly got up to explain to Packard what she meant. She explained similarly to what Sydney told Will about, but more in her own perspective.

"Nobody believed her, but maybe we were wrong. She thought that her and Will were together, and that you, Kyle, Kayla, and me were all friends. It could be in our past lives, or in a different world. But there is no way that her visions can come true now."

"Why? Are you saying that we could never be friends even if we tried?"

"We're demons from books. Whoever summons us can unsummon us easily. We were meant to be to be evil and destroy the Guardians. Sydney thinks that she can be with Will forever. Ha! They're battling it out right now."

Packard had enough. Although he was not a romantic guy, he still cared for his friends. He held his hand out to the side while water was spiraling on his hand. "Look, I'm into that kind of thing. But you have no right to tell people their fate." He launched his arm forward as if he punched something. "Water Dragon Iron First!"

Mae blocked by blasting a wave of fire. But it was harder to defend herself than before because of the new dragon slayer magic. Packard put down his arm and Mae did the same.

"I also knew Kenny when he was on our side. We were good friends but sometimes he was too emo for me. Did he finally get his princess?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah, Jen was the "lucky" one."

"Oh really?" Mae laughed. "They won't last long either. I know that Jen and Ken are mostly firebenders. Playing fire with fire doesn't always work out."

Packrd thought that she was being illogical and annoying at this point. He held his breath and released it, "Water Dragon Roar!" A cyclone of water came out of a magic circle in front of his mouth. Not having enough time to dodge it, Mae jumped up and did a flip over Packard's head to the other side of him. When she landed, she punched the ground and fire spread all over the dirt ground. The flames were up to their head-level. There were certain paths that they could go without getting on fire, but since Packard could fly he did that instead but it was also hard to breath because of the smoke. Mae was nowhere to be seen by Packard. He could hear her voice in several directions.

"Will and Sydney will never be together! Nor would Jen and Kenny stay for long!" she exclaimed.

Packard raised his hand up and shouted, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" His hand glowed with blue lights swirling around. He swung his arm down and yelled, "Sirenix: Infinite Whirlpool! It doesn't matter what elements they have! Their love will always bring them together, no matter what!" The place was filled with water spinning around Packard. Mae got trapped in it and could not control herself. Packard moved away from the center to see Mae get sucked into there. Once she reached there, all the water rushed to her and created an explosion. When Packard stopped blocking from it, Mae turned to mist and returned to the Nightmarium.

Packard's battle finished after Sam's fight with Trevor. Kylie saw Packard in the distance. He was looking up where the ceiling was broken and to the sky. She did not see his tears nor hear him say, "We could've been friends like in the vision…But now Will has to face Sydney."

* * *

After Sydney was done explaining what she knew about D.J.S., Isabelle popped up out of nowhere in front of the two. Sydney was shocked while Will went in front of her, trying to protect the waterbender.

"Sydney, you're supposed to be killing your opponents, not flirting," Isabelle said. She looked at the side where Jacob was trapped in. "At least you managed to get one of them."

Sydney replied, "I know you can unsummon me. But you're Jen's daughter. The Guardians will get you back no matter what. That grudge you have inside you could be a misunderstanding."

"Silence! You don't know what the problem is. What did Phobos write about you? Your heart is supposed to be as cold as ice."

Will spoke up, "Well, I unfroze it, and you're not going to get in the way."

Isabelle sighed in disappointment, "You know what. Just go back in the book." She put her right hand out with the palm facing forward.

Sydney knew what she was going to do. So she immediately turned Will around so she can speak face to face with him, "Will, before I go, promise me something."

Isabelle slowly curled her fingers towards his palm. A black light appeared on her hand. Will replied, "What?" She closed her hand into a fist and opened it where his palm faced them. The black light shot to Sydney and hit her.

She slowly turned to mist as she warned Will, "Please, destroy D.J.S. for your friends, the world,… for me."

Will tried to hug her but her body was gone. Isabelle saw the mist go back to her book, "I'll have to tell Phobos to revise her."

He turned around to look at Isabelle with a furious face with some tears coming out. He quickly ran to her and punched her. Isabelle blocked with both arms as the blue fire wave from his fist shot out. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" She had an earth shield to block the attack but some of the earth burnt off.

Will listened to Sydney's voice replaying in his mind. " _Please, destroy D.J.S…_ "

"I promise!" When Will's attack stopped, Isabelle did the same attack back at her, "Earth Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A wave of fire counter-attacked Isabelle's earth power. She had to fly up to dodge it in time.

"The power of emotions… It gave you this much of a boost, huh?" she whispered. But she was shocked to see the fire dragon slayer launched himself up to her.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Isabelle was hit and she fell from the sky. As she fell, Will charged down as well, "Fire Dragon Crashing Fang!" This attack was similar to the Iron Fist, but instead one swipes his arm at the opponent with fire.

Isabelle did a backflip and extended his left leg, "Earth Dragon Claw!" Her leg formed a green aura which gave a huge impact and neutralized his attack. She landed on her feet and got out of the way where Will was charging. Strong emotions noticeably can increase someone's powers. Isabelle was starting to get overwhelmed by his blue fire dragon slayer magic.

"I got more attacks on my sleeves. Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!" He ignited both his hands in huge balls of flames and then brought them together, creating a fiery explosion. Isabelle barely dodged it and landed in front of the ice geyser. At the same that Will was trying to attack her, he was trying to burn the D.J.S. book from her belt. He stood about 15 feet away from her. For his final attack, he used the secret art. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

However, Isabelle used her secret art as well. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Will swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that can barrage his target.

"Nature Breath: Glowing Vines!" An earthbender does not control plants as well as the earth ground. But an Earth Dragon Slayer can manipulate them much better than regular earthbenders. Isabelle moved her hand horizontally in front of her and in a quick motion. Bright green vines shot out of the ground made a ripple effect as it gradually gets closer to Will. But Will's attack burned them away. Isabelle quickly got out of the way of his attack and teleported away. Since she was in front of the ice geyser, the fire also melted it and unfroze Jacob.

Jacob fell to the ground while Will rushed to him. "Jacob! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and I only saw part of your battles with Sydney and Isabelle. I couldn't hear anything though."

"I'll explain what happened after this is over. Isabelle retreated while Sydney…" he hesitated to say what happened to her.

Jacob understood his feelings towards her. He put his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. We can get her back once we get our hands on the Nightmarium."

Will nodded, "Oh yeah, I got Fire Dragon Slayer magic!"

"Nice! I'll get Sky Dragon Slayer soon probably." Will healed themselves up before going back to initial meeting place where the Guardians and demons met.


	13. Sixth Sense Surprise

**Chapter 13: Sixth Sense Surprise**

Jen and Kenny walked around the kingdom, trying to find the others or Isabelle. They walked up the stairs to the top floor. But for most of the search, they were silent and did not talk to each other. Kenny wanted to have some conversation but it felt really awkward. "Hey, Jen. So do you know how we can get dragon slayer magic?"

"No, it would have been a good idea to ask Peter before we left." They arrived at a room where there was a balcony. The room itself looked luxurious. As they looked out, they also saw the Guardians fighting outside. "Hope they're doing okay." Jen said.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," a familiar voice to Jen appeared somewhere near them. She looked up and saw Samantha and Helen right above them. Samantha shot quintessence at the two Guardiankeepers and destroyed the balcony. Kenny launched himself to Jen outside to save her and avoided the lightning.

"I could've dodged it myself," she said.

"You're welcome…" The four flew in the air and stared at their opponents. Samantha was smirking while Helen seemed very excited to fight.

"Hey Jen! Where's Alan?" Helen asked teasingly. When the Daughters of Darkness attacked Jen's second team, Helen was very interested in Alan. But Jen made it seem that she was jealous.

Jen replied, "None of your business!"

Kenny did not the back story of it but asked, "Do you want to fight her?"

She sighed, "No, I have some unfinished business with Samantha. So I'll take down her instead. You go defeat Helen." She forgot that Kenny did not know their names but by context, he was able to figure it out.

"Alright. Just call my name and I'll be there for you," he put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Jen nodded and said thanks. He flew to Helen and blasted blue fire in front of her. She did backflips to dodge the wave. He continued to attack until they were away from Jen and Samantha.

The two girls stared at each other. Jen had flashbacks when her second team and she used the Star Formation to defeat the sisters. But before Samantha was defeated, she managed to electrocute Jen and kill her. Or did she? Samantha first spoke, "I'm surprised Kylie didn't kill you when she tried to revive you but you weren't actually dead."

"So you knew as well…" Apparently, Jen did not die from the fatal attack but it did get her into a coma. No one realized that the sky did not turn red when she "died" and when normally it should have. Since Kylie used the forbidden spell of reviving someone, it involved a specific lightning that would revive a dead person, or kill an alive one. Jen knew she was not actually dead because the council explained to her everything but did not choose to explain the complication. "Kylie would definitely have killed me if she had used the spell properly. But since the forbidden spell is very hard to get right every time, she used a kind of lightning that would break out of my coma and not kill me."

"How does it feel to know that your best friend could have killed you?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Jen smiled, "I wouldn't blame her. Things would definitely change how they are now. But they can still manage to defeat evil without me." Samantha's smirk turned into a frown. The battle between them was about to start.

Helen was wearing special gloves that had sharp pointed ends for the fingers. A galaxy spectrum of colors appeared as transparent orbs on her hands. "Every Daughter of Darkness has a unique dark magic. Phobos thankfully gave it to us after our last summon. Kayla's earth power can control metal and cut through everything. Sydney has a water body. Mae's fire is dark red and doesn't affect her. Samantha's dark magic is a surprise," she giggled at the thought since she knew. "And mine is to manipulate space. It's relatable to air and I can make force fields and create spontaneous effects in the air. So fun!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. You guys have definitely upgraded since the last time I saw you girls."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot you were with Phobos as well. You were very boring."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He charged at her while creating a fire, earth, and lightning sword. Helen swung her arm so that her hand collided with the sword. The force field on her hand stopped it from moving any further. Kenny was shocked at her strength since adding more force still did nothing. Then he moved the sword away and tried to hit her again. Each additional swings did not scratch her. The last collision with her hand broke the sword in pieces.

"Yay! I broke it!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"You always seem so happy," he noticed.

Helen just smiled as a reply. Kenny dropped the broken sword and proceeded to kick her. While swinging his leg that was surrounded with fire, Helen shouted, "Territory!" Their places were switched and Helen was the one about the kick him. With an extra air power, Helen kicked him right on the face. He landed on the top of the roof but away from the part where Will and Jacob used to be.

"How did you…" he asked and rubbed his face.

"It's part of my dark magic. I control all space," she said as she slowly descended down to the same field. Kenny created a fog full of dust between them. "It's no use. I can still see you through the fog." But Kenny used his lightning power to rush quickly to her and punch her in the face with a fire fist. Helen was knocked back but flipped back up. She was still smiling as if she was having fun. The crazy airbender ran to him and tried clawing him with air slashes. Kenny avoided them as he backed away.

"You know that you and your sisters are just pawns to Isabelle and Phobos?!" he shouted as he counterattacked with a fire punch again but a stronger one. Helen crashed to the ground in pain. It reminded of her when she was training with her sisters. Before she had the new dark magic, they thought that she was the weakest and most immature out of all of them. Even though Samantha tolerated her, she still mentions her weakness and treats her as a sidekick.

"Don't underestimate a Daughter of Darkness!" she yelled when she stood up.

However, while she said that, Kenny was already about to attack her again. With another punch, he shouted, "Fire Star Power!" Helen punched where his fist was and used force field orb on her hand. Like what happened with the other Guardians, an explosion between them was created; and similar to Will and Packard, Kenny received a flashback.

The vision was blurry but he could see lots of dragons as if he was in a world full of them. He saw himself riding on huge fire body dragon. There was another girl who looked just like Helen. It seemed that she never came to the place. Kenny in the flashback saw her and charged down her. Helen tried running away but Kenny got off his dragon and stopped her.

"Who are you?" he said sternly.

Helen got a bit scared, but talked to him boldly back, "What's in it for you?"

"Trespassers aren't allowed here. If you stay any longer, you'll get eaten by one of these dragons. I suggest you leave now."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Just leave."

"Fine," she said as she walked back where she came from. But she almost forgot to say, "Wait!" she turned around. "Are you the legendary dragon slayer?"

Kenny turned around with a straight face. They stared at each other for a while, and that was when the flashback ended.

The two flew back but recovered quickly. Helen spoke, "Aw, a cliffhanger."

"Legendary dragon slayer?" he mumbled. Kenny rushed towards the aura that was made. He did not what it was yet but something was telling him that it was for him. Once he touched it, he felt something different than what the rest of the Guardians did. But it was hard to describe. He obtained the fire dragon slayer magic just as he wished for.

Helen saw a red aura around him, "No fair! You got something new!"

Kenny counter-argued, "You have this OP space magic."

She replied, "But you have all the elemental powers!" He sort of changed his mind after the fact.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" His roar attack was larger and more powerful than Peter's and Will's roar. Helen dodged it just in time and flew up in the air. She swung her legs around creating multiple air blasts. Kenny avoided each one of them as he charged at her. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

"I can just use Territory to switch places. Easy!" she thought, not doing anything.

Kenny's hands were ignited with bright orange fire. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" The attack was so quick that Helen did not have time to switch places. It was also a melee attack that she did not have the ability to do because of the fire and speed. It was a mistake for her to assume that it was a range attack. This secret art allowed Kenny to hit his opponent with a continuous barrage of punches, each producing a powerful explosion. Helen could not block the insane attack and took all of the hits. In the end, her body turned to mist.

Before she returned to the Nightmarium she asked one last time, "Are you… the legendary… dragon slayer?"

"I don't know," he replied as he saw her body falling.

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "The vision... Believe what you saw. Unravel the mystery… of your past… and perhaps… the rest of… the Guardians." Finally, she was gone, leaving Kenny mentally conflicted. He looked around to find Jen who was still fighting Samantha. Right at the moment, Samantha made Jen crash through the roof and into the palace.

"Jen!" He rushed over to her and quickly healed her. Luckily, she was not that injured so she recovered quickly. "Need some help?"

"No, I got this Thanks but don't interfere," she stood and saw Samantha flying in. They were in an open area that led to multiple hallways but also one grand red and black door.

"You will not get in the way of the summoning of D.J.S.!" Samantha had already described who the demon was as much as Sydney knew.

"D.J.S.?" Kenny asked.

"A fire demon that is the strongest one Phobos has in stock. It could destroy the Dream World and Earth easily. Apparently Isabelle has the book right now. We have to make sure she doesn't summon it," explained Jen. Kenny nodded. The last Daughter of Darkness alive now directed lightning to the ground and straight to the two. It was also breaking the ground as the lightning traveled through it. Jen and Kenny did not know a way to counterattack it so they just flew up avoiding the shock. Kenny landed further away while Jen went into her Guardian State. As a reminder, the Guardian State made each five elements orbit around her. Her outfit also changed into Korra's first outfit from Legend of Korra and with Goku's shoes and wristband. Her hair and eye color turned purple as well.

"Summoning D.J.S.? Do you know what will happen to you along with the world?!" Jen shouted. She created a sword with all the elements and charged at her. Samantha tucked her arms in and then spread them out. Her hands shot out multiple lightning as her hand glowed purple. The electricity went all over the places destroying the earth walls, ground, and ceiling. It hit Jen and Kenny who were in a lot of pain. With a creepy smirk, Samantha kept shocking them for 30 seconds. Afterwards, the two still had purple lighting on their body and were on the ground holding their own torso. Even Jen's orbiting elements were gone.

"Not only did I electrocuted you, but also added my special magic. My dark magic: the ability to increase or decrease the 5 senses. I have greatly increased your sensitivity of pain that even wind will make you feel intense pain throughout your body." She blew some air that touched her neck and hair. Jen screamed in pain while purple lighting appeared around her body.

Kenny was lying with his front side on the ground. He reached out a hand and said, "Jen! No!" While her eyes and mouth were wide open, Jen fell to the ground with a shaking body. Samantha walked towards her and stomped her boot on her torso. The Guardiankeeper cried out in pain again.

"If only I could have had this power the first time I met you." She ripped most of Jen's clothes so that shreds of them were covering only her private parts. She laughed frantically while Kenny was confused as to why she had to do that.

Samantha saw the tattoo on her chest that resembled the crystal inside her. "Though I don't have the power to remove your Heart, it's useless now! First I'll rob you of your sight." she controlled her powers onto her. Jen's purple eyes turned to gray. The last thing she saw was Samantha laughing. "Next, your sense of touch, your sense of taste, your sense of smell…"

Kenny, who was still in pain, yelled, "Stop!" Any body movement would tremendously hurt him. Not even his Heart crystal can do anything.

"Lastly, you hearing. This will be the last thing you'll ever hear." Just by that, Jen's five senses were gone. In her own state of mind, she felt like she was floating in nothing. But a pink light appeared out of nowhere.

"Jen?" Ken whispered.

"I'm not going to kill either of you. I'll wait until D.J.S. is summoned and let it torture you guys forever." Samantha slammed her foot down on her head. "Day by day, it'll take its time tearing off pieces of your body and soul!" she evilly laughed at their fate. In Jen's mind, she saw the pink light coming towards her. It surrounded like an aura once it touched her.

In the real world, Jen moved her mouth a little which Samantha noticed. "I can see you." She slowly moved her hand and head up. "No matter what you steal from me." Shocked, Samantha got off her. Jen gradually got up but was a bit shaking. "No one can take away the light that shines on my path."

Kenny was so surprised and said, "Unbelievable. Even after being stripped of the five senses, she still managed to be alive."

"That's impossible!"

"Even if I can't see or hear anything, there's a light inside of me. The path I've walked down with my teammates is shining my tomorrow!" Her body completely changed into her other form of the Guardian State where she possessed a complete lighting body but with other elements orbiting her. Normally, Jen would not be able to talk nor be in control of herself. Her elements would be doin the job. But now she trained herself to be in some control and had the ability to speak.

Jen uppercutted Samantha and shouted, "This doesn't even count as pain!" Samantha fell to the ground. "The ultimate pain is the pain of losing friends!"

Samantha was so confused, "How can this be? You shouldn't be able to move!" She got up and wiped some blood up her lip. She thought to herself, "I sealed her five senses but she found a way around it. And already increasing her pain sensitivity to the max is not going to affect her lightning body.

Jen focused her quintessence in one area and stroke her stomach. She got hit and slid backwards. "How were you able to go in this form?!"

Kenny hypothesized, "With the five main senses gone, it activated her sixth one in her Heart. Another reason is that… she is Jen." He smiled at the last statement.

After another one of Jen's electric punches, Samantha had enough. She went into her lightning form as well. Kenny can still tell which one was who because one had the other elements and the other did not. Samantha charged at her and swiped a lightning claw at her. Her special quintessence was able to hurt her lightning body. It felt as if a piece of her real physical body at the side of her stomach was torn off.

Samantha continued attacking her with electric whips and damage Jen's Guardian State. She shouted with anger, "A Daughter of Darkness will not be defeated by a pathetic Guardian!" Jen held her pain in and zipped through Samantha's attack. A mixture of earth and fire crashed into Samantha right after.

She thought, "Does she feel no pain at all? And no fear as well?" Since Jen was most skillful in fire, she increased the flames orbiting around her. She flew to her like a shooting star.

"Fire Star Power!" She went through her body which exploded from the collision. It still counted as two attacks touching each other. Jen also sucked the aura in her Heart so she also had Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

Another vision went to both of their minds. Jen and Nick were in the same training room but practicing different skills and not paying attention to the other. Samantha walked in and to Nick. "Wow Nick. You're so powerful and strong."

"Uhm, thanks. I am the most powerful airbender here."

"You know, my quintessence power is just as good as Jen's." Jen heard her name and moved her head to the side where she was not completely facing them.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yep, we should spar sometime," she said as she held his arm.

"Sure whenever you have the time."

"How about now?!" she grabbed him out of the training room. Nick looked worryingly at Jen who was looking back at him with no emotion. Then the flashback faded away.

Jen was the silent jealous type in a relationship. But since she was not dating Nick anymore, she did not care as much of Samantha trying to steal him away. In the vision, however, it was clear that she wanted him while Jen and he were dating.

"No! I can't be defeated again by her!" Samantha's lightning body disappeared after saying her last words.

Jen wanted to understand the vision more but her body was going of control as lightning went here and there. Kenny did not know what was happening, "Jen?"

Her body changed back to her physical one and in the leather clothing. She fell backwards in exhaustion while Kenny caught her.

"Are you okay?"

Jen slowly opened his eyes, "My heart hurts."

"The crystal or your actual heart?"

"Both." Kenny tried to heal her by putting his hand above her tattoo.

"At least you fire dragon slayer magic." But Jen had doubts if she really did.

Then the grand black and red door opened. Kenny saw Isabelle walking out of there.

Phobos spoke in her mind, "Do not talk to them whatsoever." She nodded at his order.

"Are you sure I won't disappear if they die?"

"Yes, it works as a multi-universe. It won't affect your timeline."

"Isabelle!" Kenny called out.

"Isabelle? She's here?" Jen turned her head to see her continuing to walk over. She also saw a bunch of earth from the ground levitating up and following her.


	14. Twin Dragon Slayers

**Chapter: 14: Twin Dragon Slayers**

Will and Jacob went inside the kingdom to find the rest of the Guardians. It was not hard finding the broken walls and ceilings that Sam and Packard made during their battles. Packard had already made his way to his brother, Kylie, and Peter. Nick also arrived at the same time after gaining his strength back by himself. Will still had some energy left to heal Nick's wounds. Kylie was looking better and had more of her strength back. They mentioned that they all obtained their dragon slayer magic except for Jacob. Packard sat next to Will and made sure he was fine. He said that he needed to destroy the book of D.J.S. They each told everyone about the weird visions they had when fighting their opponents. It seemed that only the ones who faced a Daughter of Darkness received one. They still had no idea what they mean though. The seven Guardians sat there and planned what they were going to do next.

"Where are Kaitlin, Jen, and Kenny?" asked Kylie worryingly.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder, "I bet they're doing fine. They might be all together, and our daughter would be safe with them."

"I hope…"

Sam spoke next, "Now what? Who's going to go face the boss?"

"Even though I'm healed up, I'm still exhausted after everything. Healing magic doesn't help with fatigue," Jacob said.

"Yeah same," Nick replied. "I don't have all my energy back."

"And healing others can take some energy out of you as well." Will said.

Peter was also spending his time healing Kylie so he could not go as well.

"You guys are all wimps! Sure she beaten us before, but we have dragon slayer magic now!" Sam yelled. "If you guys are going to be like that, then fine. Packard and I will go." They left the group, leaving the group feeling a bit bad.

* * *

"Isabelle! We don't have to fight! What made you like this?" asked Kenny to his daughter. Jen was still in his arms on the ground. Their daughter put her arms out in front of her and formed an air blast that separated them. One went right and the other to the left. Kenny extended his arm out towards Jen. Then Isabelle controlled the big rocks levitating behind her to crash into her. She added some electricity on each of them too.

"Jen!" Kenny yelled at the top of his lung. None of them had the energy to do anything at this point. Jen's Heart was weak right now so it cannot help her. As she saw the rocks fly to her, Jen smiled and said in her mind, "Isabelle, I'm sorry." But those words felt like she knew what she actually did to Isabelle. It was as if she had the mind of the same Jen in her universe for a second.

The rocks crashed together and created a large explosion. Dust fogged the place. Ken landed somewhere but kept his eyes where Jen was. He surprisingly heard voices that were not hers.

"Long time no see, m'lady, even though it only has been some hours."

"Good thing we came just in time." When the fog cleared up, Ken and Isabelle saw Packard and Sam, the twin dragon slayers. Sam was the one carrying Jen in his arms.

He looked at Jen and said reassuringly, "We'll go back home very soon." Home. She almost started to cry from the word. It did feel like forever since they were at Area 5 when it only has been some hours. Sam placed her next to Ken to look over.

Jen told Sam, "Please don't hurt her too much. She's still one of us." He nodded and returned next to Packard.

Isabelle smiled, "Home? This will be the last place you'll ever see once I defeat you. A special demon will destroy this world too. Have you achieved your dragon slayer magic yet?"

"You bet we did!" Sam said, showing off his metal arm. Jen and Kenny were surprised that they obtained the magic as well.

"Iron dragon slayer magic?! I wanted to get that! I thought you had to get earth first," she replied. "Anyways, now I know that this was when you got your dragon slayer magic. But that means the Guardians in universe either got theirs here too or some other way. If they got it here too, then… is multiverse theory true?"

Phobos went into her mind again, "I thought I said not to talk to them. But it is true. I am the King of Chaos. Time travel or universe jumping is one of our subjects."

Sam asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. D.J.S. will be summoned and there is no way for you to stop me." The two saw the shrunken book on her belt, along with the Nightmarium and a key.

"We beg to differ!" Packard yelled. The two charged at her with their elements on their hands.

"If you must…" Isabelle said, just standing in place. Packard turned the water sphere that surrounded his hands into ice and tried punching her with them. Jen was really worried if they actually hit her. But she dodged them just by moving to the sides. Sam planned on a sneak attack on the back and tried to punch her with his iron hand but she also dodged it.

"Water Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon Iron Fist!" The two attacked on either sides of her, and Isabelle flew up quickly to avoid them. The attacks crashed into each other and the twin dragon slayers slid backwards. She landed back down afterwards.

When Packard stopped sliding, he yelled, "Water Dragon Roar!" She only used her arms to block it and did not move at all.

"I learned how to block these attacks with just my arms," she explained.

Sam sneaked in the back again and whispered, "Iron Dragon Crushing Fang!" His iron slash was blocked by just one hand. She was strong enough to grab onto his hand and throw him to Packard. Sam crashed into him and they laid on the ground.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" Isabelle's attack was stronger than theirs because she had more training with the mysterious magic. Since the two did not have time to dodge it, they got caught into it, and received a lot of damage.

As the dust cleared, Isabelle mentioned, "I remember sparring with you guys in my time. You two were really challenging to beat. Sam was my favorite earth bending teacher and role model. I might keep you and have Phobos to allow you to join our side."

"I'll never betray my friends ever again," he said. The two were standing next to each other. "And you should learn not to as well!" They charged again at her but this time attacked at the same time. They turned their elements into energy forms and used them to surround their hands and feet when they attacked her. They attacked her very quickly but none of the hits except one touched her. That one hit scratched her arm which bled a little.

It made her a little angry so she shouted her attack, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" A large green magic circle appeared on the ground. "Nature Breath: Glowing Vines!" Tons of vines from the ground appeared from the ground. Packard and Sam tried dodging them out of the way but they could not attack her yet. Out of nowhere, they saw a bright orange light bouncing around the vines. It was Peter running and jumping on the vines with a flame covered hand.

"Peter!" Jen exclaimed.

Isabelle could not believe how he was dodging her secret art when it was the first time he ever saw it. Peter prepared his fire hand to attack a dragon slayer attack, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Her hand that blocked his fist managed to touch her own face with a strong force. It pushed her back a few feet back. Peter continued to follow her and throw normal punches. Isabelle dodged them the same way she did with Sam and Packard.

He moved back to Packard and Sam to catch his breath. He saw the books and key on her belt. "That's the book of D.J.S.!"

The vines went back into the ground. "We need that book away from her," said Packard.

"Yep." He sprinted to Isabelle again.

She created multiple walls from the ground to block him. But Peter made an aura of flames around his whole body and broke the walls. "Fire Dragon Claw!" He did a backflip and tried to kick her with an ignited foot. Isabelle grabbed his foot while he was upside down. The fire was put out as well.

"First of all, I can block a Claw just like I can to an Iron Fist," she said. "And second, don't think you're a dragon." She spun him to do flips in place and smashed him down to the ground where she created a sinkhole. Peter could have flown out but his mind was occupied of how Isabelle was not injured yet.

"Peter!" the four Guardians shouted.

The earth dragon slayer looked down in the hole, "I thought you were much better than that, Prince. Earth Dragon Roar!" All that Peter saw was a huge green light coming towards him. He was not in control of anything as he was falling down. So he tried his best to use his arms to block it.

"Water Dragon Roar!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Peter opened his eyes and saw blue and gray lights counterattacking the green one. It was more than enough to fade away Isabelle's attack. He also saw two shadows.

"Sam! Packard!" He got in control and landed on his feet. Sam and Packard was also with him.

"You're not going to fight on your own, you know?" Sam said.

"I already let you fight Trevor on your own!" argued Peter.

Packard said, "But you're obviously not doing damage on her so we're going to help whether you like it or not.

Isabelle was now a bit concerned. He looked down in the sinkhole with disgust. The three dragon slayers flew up rapidly. Flying up to the sky, Peter attacked first with a fire punch as he charged down. Isabelle moved out of the way but Peter was still following her. She did not expect it; however, she still avoided another hit. She smacked Peter's follow-through arm and made him crash to the ground. Packard spun around with water orbs on his hands. He tried splashing it on her with some ice shards but she dodged it too. She punched him with an earth covered fist. Then Sam extended his iron arm to punch her. Again, she moved out of the way but also saw on the ground Peter underneath Sam's arm. The fire dragon slayer kicked her right in the chin. Her face showed annoyance from that sneak attack. Sam followed up with an iron punch to the face. This time he got a hit! Packard flew up and spun his body around with water and ice surrounding his foot. He let go of them and they smacked down on her chest. Isabelle flew all the back to the room with the huge doors. The three ran in the room together and saw her standing like nothing happened.

"All of you managed to defeat the demons in the Nightmarium. You destroyed parts of my castle. Now, you managed to touch me. I will make you all suffer once I summon D.J.S." she said normally. But in the end, she made a fierce looking face at them. In the room that they were currently in, it was her throne room with her throne chair and books on shelves. It was huge place and enough to battle someone intensely. She sat in her chair and said, "I am the Dark Princess of Oblivion. I am a Guardiankeeper and an earth dragon slayer. You will never defeat me." She tapped her foot on the ground that made it shake violently. The three flew up a little so they didn't shake with it. But suddenly it stopped.

Multiple earth pillars appeared from the ground. They twisted and turned everywhere. Sam could not believe how good of an earthbender she was. He wondered if his future self taught her earthbending. They dodged the earth while Peter focused on getting towards her. He made a fire aura around him and charged at her. Isabelle continued to sit and put both of her hands up. She made a force field out of air and quintessence. Peter hit face first into it and got shocked. The air also pushed him back. But he did not stop running to her.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" He did the same attack again with his head first but with a bigger flame aura. Isabelle did not put up a force field and let him do his attack. She blocked his head with her own hands. But she, Peter, and the throne were up in the air.

"It won't work," she said.

"And… Roar!" He blasted fire from his mouth right in her face. Peter flew away from her because of the force of the attack. Isabelle had just made a water bubble to save her.

"Sam! Packard!" he called out.

"Peter needs our help!" Packard said.

Sam snorted, "Now he knows he can't do this alone."

"Unison Raid?" he suggested. Sam nodded. They did not know how but they knew a convergence spell with their powers. Sam put his right hand behind him and Packard put back his left hand. Sam formed a half sphere of earth while Packard completed it with water. The massive sphere mixed the two together and glowed with green and blue.

As they launched it up, they shouted, "Sirenix Karma: Planet Earth Power!"

Isabelle pulled the Nightmarium book out from her belt and enlarged it. "I'll just take that power." She opened to the page where she took all of the Guardians powers from the first meeting. She did not chant anything but held the book opened towards the attack. The attack got sucked in, dealing no damage to her.

"She absorbed it!" shouted Sam. Packard made water from his hand just to make sure he still had his powers.

"But she didn't take our powers." The chair landed back down where it originally was. Isabelle fell back down right down in the chair, crossed her legs, and made herself comfortable.

"I would like to let you know that I can use all the stored power onto myself. So you might as well give up now." The three of them were shocked to know this fact. They were already trying so hard to beat her and she had not reached to her full power.

The three stood next to each other facing her. Peter asked, "What made you go to the dark side?!"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but since you gave me quite an entertainment, I guess I'll tell you some. Phobos from my timeline told me that I had this potential power that would be as strong as my Mom. At my rate, there was no way I was going to achieve it. But he told me that if I were to save him back in time, the Phobos here would give me a Heart to be inside me just like my parents. Who would ever turn down that offer? So I followed his orders and it all came down to this. Learning about D.J.S. was a bonus."

"So you just wanted power and were impatient about it. Is that correct?!" Packard shouted.

"Pathetic," commented Sam. Isabelle shot lightning at them who did not had time to react. They got shot back far from it.

"Packard! Sam!" Peter yelled, looking back. He did not notice a huge boulder coming towards him, and he got smacked onto the wall. Isabelle trapped Packard and Sam onto the other wall with earth, ice, and lightning. The lightning did not touch them but it prevented them from getting out easily since earth and ice were their elements.

"Peter!" Packard cried out. The three were all in pain from her attack.

"I told you that this was only part of the story," she explained. "While I was training how to earthbend, I also learned that I can control nature as well." Vines from the ground appeared and wrapped around Peter's neck, arms, torso, and legs. He could not move at all. He was about to burn them but something else caught his eye. Isabelle made a lightning flame bow and arrow.

She pointed right at him, "My mom was so good in archery. I owe this attack to her." She released the arrow and Peter closed his eyes. His last thought was his wife and daughter.

"Kylie…Kaitlin."

When he figured that he was not dead yet, he opened his eyes and saw mist in the air and some water on the ground. Then the vines turned into ice and broke apart. The ice fell slowly to the ground.

"Ice… water?" he turned to Packard but he was still trapped in the wall.

"Who knew you were about to be killed by your own element?" Peter knew that voice from anywhere.

A long black braided hair person with a blue and purple gi appeared next to him. The Princess had saved his Prince.

"My love!" He hugged her tightly. "Are you sure you can fight now?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We're sorta in a middle of a battle right now though," she said as she just stood there.

Isabelle squinted her eyes and frowned, "Princess, you finally came. I hope none of my minions gave you a hard time." She was referring to the time when she made the announcement of everyone trying to kill her.

Peter stopped hugging her and they both looked at her seriously. Kylie responded, "I did get my water dragon slayer magic from them, so it was worth it."

Isabelle wanted to test her powers so she spawned more vines towards her. Kylie swiped her arm which froze them instantly and broke them. Packard saw this and wondered why his powers did not do any effect on them. One reason was that he did not have all of his energy and second, it was the Princess. Isabelle summoned more vines but with fire this time. Kylie swung both of her arms in opposite directions. She put out the fire with water, and froze and broke the vines again. While the other three could not even block her attacks, Kylie counterattacked them easily. Isabelle was very impressed by her.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my friends!" she yelled as she blasted water and air at her. The water stream curved right to her body. It was the first time she cried out in pain during the battle. Isabelle regained balance and faced her. She saw the two Heart crystals in necklaces wrapped around her neck.

"You have something that I need."

"And you have something that we need!"

"I'll trade you with something other than the books, and I know that you would agree."

"Nothing would let me give the Hearts to you."

"Not even for your own daughter?" Isabelle lowered the wall down behind her throne which revealed the same area where Kaitlin and Kayla fought. It was where the Oblivion gate was. Isabelle made Kaitlin visible and they saw her tied up in vines next to the portal. She was either asleep or unconscious but she was in the same state as when she defeated Kayla; her clothes were still torn in some places and her hair was out of her pigtails.

"Kaitlin!" Peter and Kylie screamed.


	15. The Heart of Demons

**Chapter 15: The Heart of Demons**

"Give her back!" Kylie shouted at Isabelle.

The evil Guardian grabbed Kaitlin's face and moved it left and right. "If you defeat me, you can have her back. But if I win, Kaitlin will be on my side _and_ I'll take the Hearts from you."

Kylie and Peter looked at her with fierce faces. The Princess made one step to her. "Look, I don't want to hurt you because you are Jen's daughter. But I'll do anything I can to rescue mine."

Isabelle smirked, "Of course you will. But I feel like I would be offending the Princess if I didn't fight with my full power. It would be my first time to go in this form but it's worth a shot." She stretched her arms out as energy orbited around her. Those energies became the five elements and gave her butterfly wings. Her long dark hair and brown eyes turned to neon green; her outfit was the same as Korra's second outfit in season 4. She was in the Guardian State for the first time and had complete control over it. She looked at her hand and squeezed it. "Mom… I did it… just like you."

Kylie was so surprised to see her having control over herself in the Guardian State, especially since it was her first time. Peter made her stop staring, "We have to attack now! I bet we can defeat her without you going in the Princess form," he said with a wink.

She nodded in agreement and smiled. Then they started sprinting to her. Isabelle looked back at them without worry. She crossed her arms so that they formed a X. The earth and air orbits went closer to her body. She released her arms and air blasted out. Kylie and Peter blocked the wind and kept running. But they saw thorns and vines cycloning their way to them.

Kylie swung her left arm counter-clockwise over her head and to the diagonally left direction. Her hand also glowed light blue with some mist. "Freeze!"

Peter mirrowed her actions but with a burning hand instead. "Burn!" Their wrist touched each other.

"Crimson Sirenix: Ice Fire Yin Yang!" Ice and fire danced alongside each other like a beautiful work of art. The ice froze the thorns while the fire burned the vines. Isabelle flew up and put out her right hand. She shot a huge blast of lightning and fire from it. The two flipped out of the way but barely missed the blast.

Peter looked up and yelled, "Fire Dragon Roar!" She easily dodged out of the way.

Kylie did her attack behind Isabelle, "Water Dragon Roar!" She circled around her blast until it ended.

A magic circle appeared in front of Isabelle, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Peter ran to Kylie and said, "Unless she has a different attack, it's not so much of a secret if she keeps using the same one."

"Be careful. She's in the Guardian State. It may be more powerful this time."

"Nature's Breath: Glowing Vines!" The magic circle opened a portal of vines intertwined together as a cylinder. It had about a 15 feet radius.

They were shocked at of how much the Guardian State can boost up a dragon slayer magic. But instead of moving out of the way, they looked at each other and nodded. They fought against it with their own hands. They punched rapidly on the vines with fire and ice, and the vines started glowing in lines as they were cracks. Soon, the vines broke apart and turned into ice.

"Water Geyser!" Kylie formed a geyser from the ground and past the height of where Isabelle was flying. Isabelle thought she was stupid to try that. But she did not notice Peter inside it and charged at her.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!" He put his hands together in a fist and smashed them onto her head. Isabelle fell straight down and crashed on the dirt. Peter flew back to his wife, while the angry earth dragon slayer stood up.

Peter could not believe her endurance. "Is she invulnerable or something?"

"I still haven't used the Heart yet. So don't worry," Kylie said.

Isabelle grabbed the Nightmarium from her belt. She enlarged it and flipped to the page where she kept the stored power of the Guardians. Then she held the book so that the pages faced them. It started glowing all the colors of the elements. The two prepared to block whatever was about to happen. But the book created a huge blast of energy as if it shot from a cannon. When it reached to them, it created a pillar explosion. The blast was so massive that the light from it was almost blinding. The Guardians outside saw it clearly. The kingdom was destroyed to the point that you cannot tell that it was a castle.

Sam and Packard were freed from the wall but they were worried at what happened to them. Isabelle laughed frantically, assuming they died from the blast. But when the explosion and light faded away, she could not believe her eyes. Peter was in a blocking position but had no effect from it. He lowered his arms and saw a light blue glow in front of him. It was Kylie who changed into her Princess form where she had light blue braided hair, crystal wings, a pink long-sleeved shirt, a white skirt and boots. Her light blue aura brightened the area. She had her arms spread on either sides of her to protect her Prince.

To go into the temporary Princess form, she needed triple elemental powers. She already had two crystal Hearts that had the power. With the added power that she absorbed, she transformed into the current form. Even though she knew that she would go transform, she focused on protecting Peter whether she could take the power or not.

"Kylie…" Peter whispered.

Isabelle stared at her, but smiled, "Looks like the Princess showed her true form. I underestimated you."

Though she absorbed the power, Kylie could not take the impact from it and used the rest of her energy to go against it. So she slowly fell forward to the ground while telling Peter, "The future depends on us. I believe you can do it."

He shockingly saw her drop to the ground and shouted, "Kylie!" His strong emotions powered him up that he formed an aura of fire on him. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" He charged at Isabelle with full speed. "Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" He was the flame arrow that charged right at Isabelle's stomach. He pushed her high in the sky. She had no control and the orbiting elements around her disappeared, but she was still in the Guardian State. When Peter was done with his attack, he had no more strength to fly back down and instead was free falling. Isabelle held her stomach and furiously looked at him. He stared back at her with the same expression.

"I'm going to destroy you, Prince!" she yelled as she flew down to him.

Peter's angry face turned into a smile, "If you are this powerful in the future, I wonder how I am in your time. For now, I'm at zero percent. But I believe too."

Kylie slowly got up and prepared her secret art. Isabelle was in shock to see her still able to stand. Peter yelled at the top of his lung, "Kylie!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Sirenix: Water Nebula!" Blue shining water streams reached their way to her. Since she was in the Princess form, her attack was five times as stronger.

"Nooo!" she screamed. Peter crashed to the ground before seeing what happened to her. But when she looked up, he did see sparks of light from the water stream going off. When Kylie was done, she changed back to her regular form. But when the light cleared, they saw something that made them shocked and almost paralyzed.

Jen blocked the attack without any shield or any from her own Heart. So she took it full on. Isabelle was so surprised that she went out of the Guardian State. Jen did manage to whisper to her name before falling to the ground. Kenny caught her just in time. "What were you thinking?!"

"She's still our daughter," she said with a bit of tears on her eyes. "I want to give her a chance to explain what happened to her."

Kenny did not want to argue back, so he just went to heal her up. Kylie, Peter, Sam, and Packard ran to her to make sure she was okay. Kylie asked her with a worried look, "Why did you block it, especially without even blocking it? And I'm so sorry."

Jen grinned, "She's still one of us. I need to know why she is like this."

Isabelle stood about 15 feet away from the group. "Mom…" Her mind was conflicted at what happened. Before she could say something else, the pillar portal glowed red.

"Phobos?" Isabelle looked behind her.

Phobos was in his gaseous state circling around the portal. "Finally I'm freed again from the gate. The Heart of Demons is ready for you. It's the most powerful one I ever made. All you need to do is go into the portal."

Kylie turned around and said, "Phobos?! Isabelle freed him!"

Jen tried opening her eyes, "Don't make her go in the portal. The Heart will kill her. She can't handle that much power in her body."

Since her mom saved her, Isabelle was actually hesitant into taking the Heart. She still slowly walked closer to Phobos. She controlled some vines to let Kaitlin free and gave her to Kylie. The Princess caught her and hugged her tightly. Kaitlin was still unconscious so Kylie put her down next to Jen. After placing her down, she turned around and yelled, "Isabelle! Stop!" Kylie, Peter, Sam, and Packard rushed to her but Phobos created a huge gust of wind that flew them back where to Jen and Kenny. Jen's daughter continued to walk closer. She was confused as to why she was feeling this way. She should be running to the portal with no second thought. But Jen made her feel something else.

Phobos made her snap out of it, "Isabelle! All the power you wished for is waiting for you! Don't you want to summon D.J.S.?"

Isabelle closed her eyes tightly and touched the book of the ultimate demon. She opened her eyes and said, "Yes."

She continued walking but heard running footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw more people. The rest of the Guardians arrived. Kylie saw them and exclaimed, "Yes! Everyone is here!" The fifteen Guardians were united once again.


	16. Future Jen

**Chapter 16: Future Jen**

Fifteen Guardians united again in front of Isabelle. The ones fighting outside looked worn out, while the others could have looked better. Jen was not fully healed but stood up and walked a few feet towards her. Kenny followed her as well.

Isabelle was facing them with a smirk. "There's nothing you can do to stop me now. The Heart of Demons will give the power to summon D.J.S. and magnify my powers to be stronger than all of you combined."

"Your body won't be able to stand all that power!" Kenny shouted.

"Kenny is right," Jen said. "Don't you see? It's just going to kill you."

"Ha! You underestimate my capacity of power. I am you daughter, aren't I? You two have crystal Hearts inside you. Shouldn't I be just as powerful? No one believed of my potential and no one cared for me. So now I can prove to all of you that I'm more capable than I look!"

"But we do care, Isabelle, and I still love you even though you haven't showed any back to me yet. I know my future self loves you the most, more than anything in the world," said Jen while putting a hand to her heart.

Isabelle changed her face to an annoyed look, "I don't believe it. What do you know about the future?"

"I may not be a fortune teller but I know no matter what that I love you."

"Enough!" Isabelle yelled and swung her arm. Shocked, Jen took a step back. "I had enough of your rubbish." She put two hands out and created huge gusts of wind at them. It was strong enough that they had to use their strength to not fall back. Isabelle continued to explain, "No one gave me the encouragement that I could be like you, Mom. You all train me but look down upon me. But that will all change once I have the power."

When Jen and Kenny got used to the wind, they managed to look at her seriously. Jen slowly walked towards her but Isabelle made the wind blow stronger. The mother curved her fingers halfway inward and put them next to her chest where the tattoo was visible in the middle.

"Guardians Unite!" she shouted as the tattoo glowed.

Isabelle knew what she was doing and said, "The Kandrakar Heart can't beat me!" She emphasized the last three words. This time, she added dust in the air, hoping to lose her concentration. But Jen had a slight purple aura which gave her a small force field around her body. Isabelle continued what she was doing, "Want to know something about the future? I'll tell you one thing: you left me alone! All alone!" She raised two earth pillars in the shape of rectangular prisms next to Jen. Then she rapidly moved them together so that Jen was crushed in the middle. Since everything happened so fast, Kenny could believe his eyes. Did she actually crush her? Unfortunately, Sam could not sense the ground to make sure she was still there.

The evil Guardian laughed, "Ha! You were right, Phobos. I'm still here even if I kill my Mom in the past."

Kenny screamed, "Jen!" Kylie dropped her knees to the ground. Did she lose her best friend for real this time? No, she thought, it could not have been that easy to kill a Guardiankeeper, especially Jen who fought singlehandedly with Phobos.

A purple light shined between the cracks of the pillar. "What? No…" Isabelle covered her eyes with her arm to block the bright light. The pillar broke apart but did not hit anyone. As the light dimmed down, no one believed what they saw. Jen wore a Sailor Scout outfit which looks like a white leotard with a purple collar and wing-like mesh on her shoulder; there is a purple bow in front of her chest that has a red star broach in the middle and a purple bow on the back that connects to her short purple skirt; her white gloves go up to her wrist which has purple lines in the opening; she also has knee-high purple boots. Jen's hair was out of a ponytail and was at waist length. There was also purple dye on the ends of them. The most noticeable was her long cloak that could reach down to her ankles. It was mostly white with few designs in purple. The cloak was clasped together in the middle on her broach that also had feather attached to it like wings.

The Guardians behind her could not see her full outfit but only her cloak. However, they were still surprised at her new appearance. Phobos was also confused at what happened. Isabelle just stared with large eyes at her. In a normal standing position, Jen opened her eyes. Isabelle's and Kaitlin's keys shined. Kaitlin woke up from it, sat up, and rubbed her eyes to see clearly. She gasped at what she saw. "It's her!" she exclaimed with a surprised look.

Kylie heard what she said, "What do you mean?"

"It's Jen from the future!" Future Jen had arrived. Kylie assumed she was surprised because of the fact she traveled through time too. But it was confusing why she took over present Jen's body.

Isabelle's face was almost the same as Kaitlin's. She knew it was future Jen as well. "Mommy? But how? You were in a –"

"Isabelle, recall from the past. What did those memories mean to you?" Isabelle's forehead was marked with a quintessence symbol, similar to Cancer of the Zodiacs. She put her hands on the side of her head and closed her eyes as the memories went through her mind. Her head hurt a little from the battle of light and dark in it.

Jen continued speaking in a soft motherly voice, "Remember how we would train you but you wanted to learn something else that was more difficult? We didn't allow you because you weren't at that stage yet. It would have taken you longer to master the harder skills if you still didn't know the basics. And besides, you're still so young. You're learning bending skills that we learned as teenagers and adults. So don't be so hard on yourself."

Once the memories stopped, Isabelle opened her eyes. The symbol on her forehead also disappeared. "Have I misunderstood?"

Jen and Kenny smiled at her. She just needed some explanations from her real mom. But Phobos shouted, "Lies! Don't listen to her!" Isabelle turned her head to the side. "Don't you see that they just want you to stay as weak as before? You wanted this power and now you can! Remember how you were left alone!"

Isabelle gathered her thoughts back, "Yes, I was alone."

Phobos increased the portal so that it consumed Isabelle, Jen, and Kenny. If they traveled down the pillar portal, they would enter the gate. But at the top was the Heart of Demons. They were floating inside the portal. Jen and Kenny held on to each other while Isabelle was above them.

"The Heart of Demons is right in your reach! Grab it and you can have everything."

"Don't listen to him, Isabelle!" Jen shouted.

"It's not worth it!" Kenny followed.

Isabelle looked down at them, "I was always alone. You left me alone!" She produced lighting from her hand and shocked them. "You left me alone!"

Jen and Kenny screamed in pain. Kenny did not have time to redirect the lightning so both of them held each other closely, enduring the pain.

The mother managed to look up at her and said, "Isabelle, all the negative energy in here is destroying your mind. Please, you have to get out of here and save yourself."

"But what about you? It'll destroy you too if you don't leave. Why are you staying?"

"I wouldn't ever think about leaving before I knew that you were safe and sound." Isabelle did not say anything to her response. "You have to remember that as Guardians, we all want to protect you. And as parents, we do what we do because we love you so much." A light coming from Jen's chest glowed which stopped the lighting from her. More good memories past through Isabelle, ones that made her feel so much fun with the Guardians. As the three were engulfed by the light, they could still see one another. Once Jen held Isabelle's hands, the daughter looked down at them and had tears in her eyes.

"Isabelle, the abilities and skills that you have currently were the same level as me when I was a young Guardiankeeper. I've been observing you this whole time, and I would like to say that I'm very proud of you." The tears flowed down Isabelle's face. She hugged her mom tightly.

"You have no idea how much I've been waiting for you to say that. It's so nice to hug you…again." The light brightens up again but this time they couldn't see anything but whiteness. The tone of her voice on the last sentence made Kenny a bit confused. However, before he could register it, the three teleported out of the portal and were levitating in the air and in front of the rest of the Guardians. Isabelle was back to normal as a 7-year-old, while Jen changed back to her regular state. In her arms, Jen held her daughter who has her eyes closed. They reached to the ground and Isabelle opened her eyes. Her normal clothes were a white long sleeved shirt with light silver armor around her body and shoulders, a light green skirt, and black knee-high boots. Her black hair was still long, loose, and more on the right side.

"Isabelle!" exclaimed Kaitlin. She woke up from her calling and smiled. Jen put her down. Isabelle and Kaitlin ran towards each other and hugged.

"I'm so sorry," Isabelle said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. It wasn't the real you. You're still my best friend." The parents of the two smiled at them, however, Phobos was not happy at all at what just happened.

"No! I almost had you in my hand!"

Isabelle looked at the portal which Phobos kept orbiting around in his gaseous form. "Power isn't everything! It can't bring happiness or love just by taking it that easily." Her hand brushed over her skirt and felt something different. There was a belt with the Aries key, Nightmarium, and the book of D.J.S.

She gasped and ran to her mom, "Mommy! I still have the books! Here's the Nightmarium and D.J.S." She first handed the Nightmarium to her. But as she gave her D.J.S., Will snatched it from Isabelle and moved away.

Jen yelled, "Will! What's the matter?"

He held the book to head level and seriously said, "I made a promise to Sydney that I will destroy D.J.S. at any cost. I will burn this book to ashes."

"Will, we don't know what will happen if we do anything to that book. We have to investigate it before doing anything."

"You already heard how dangerous D.J.S. can be. It's just a book. Would Phobos curse someone for destroying a book that he could just rewrite?"

The two stared at each other intensely. Suddenly, the book disappeared in Will's hand. Everyone was shocked at this. Jen and Kylie looked at their sides at the same time. The book appeared in a different person's hand. It was a guy who had short black hair and white round glasses. He looked like an Asian teenager that was averaged height and with a half red (right side) half black (left side) buttoned up shirt and black jeans with red designs. There was a small red Mars symbol (an arrow) pin on the left side of his shirt. He did not look scary but did give off a mysterious sense.

"I believe this is mine," he said in a calm voice. He held the book in the same way that Will did. He came out of nowhere at the side of the portal. Everyone else saw him once he spoke, but Jen and Kylie had a weird feeling as if they met him before.

"Who are you?!" asked Kylie.

"Don't you remember me, Princess Kylie of Earth?" Kylie was a bit shocked that he knew who she was. But she did not know she was also the princess of Earth. "I am Prince Lewis of Mars."


	17. Shocking Twist

**Chapter 17: Shocking Twist**

Prince Lewis of Mars… Princess Kylie of Earth… Was there a prince or princess for every planet? The Guardians paid all their attention to the guy. It seemed like he knew more things about the outside world than them.

Phobos changed to his human cat form next to Lewis. "Lewis! Why are you here?"

Lewis quickly looked at him with stern eyes, "That's Prince Lewis to you, and how dare you speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry, Prince Lewis," he bowed. It surprised the Guardians that even Phobos is scared of him.

"And you call yourself King of Chaos. Pathetic," he shook his head. "You dishonor the Prince of all, Prince Goutam."

"Prince Goutam?" thought Kylie.

Lewis continued taking to Phobos, "Anyways, I've been trying to find you all this time. Did not know that you would be trapped in gates by them." He rolled his eyes when he said 'them.' "I also found D.J.S. "

"Well yeah, the book is there," he said.

"I meant the actual being. As far as I know, D.J.S. has been alive this whole time."

"What!" Isabelle shouted. "But Phobos, you acted as if it wasn't summoned before!"

"I did not know as well," Phobos was just as surprised as everyone else.

Then Jen asked, "If D.J.S. is already alive, then shouldn't it be destroying almost everything in this world and Earth?!"

Lewis made a confused face, "All of you guys must have gotten amnesia or something. D.J.S. is known as Deimos most of the time. Phobos and Deimos are my Guardians. They follow my orders but no one is allowed to destroy any planets." This information that he just gave made them even more confused. Is he a foe or not? How did he lose track of his own Guardians? "Looks like my Guardians lost their memories so I'll have to revise them and punish them with a curse or something for making me try to find you for years. Prince Goutam wouldn't allow me to go back home until I find them. The most frustrating part is that I can't unsummon them without someone killing them. I could destroy the books but I wouldn't be able to recreate them again and I didn't even have Deimos' book because you guys had it for some reason." He sighed before speaking again. "Now I have to bring the two back to Prince Goutam to prove that I retrieved them."

"Then where is Deimos now?" asked Kylie.

Lewis smirked, "It's better that you don't know now. But I will be staying in your Dream World for a while. I had unfinished business here from the start." He looked at Phobos who stepped back. "As for you, I'll make you return to your book." Lewis raised his right hand parallel to the ground. It created black and violet mist around Phobos. He was frozen in place and had a feared look. Everyone else stared at the scene. The mist engulfed him until he was not visible anymore. With a monotone voice, Lewis said, "Memento Mori." The mist exploded into a pillar of light and darkness. The Guardians turned their backs to cover from the huge gust of wind. Once the wind stopped and the light dimmed, they did not see Phobos anymore. After all this whole time of sealing him a gate because they couldn't kill him, this guy defeated him with one attack like it was nothing. The gate portal was gone as well.

Jen felt the book in her hand disappear. Since Phobos died, everything that he created also vanishes with him. The Nightmarium, filled with their past enemies, were gone. Will stared at the bubble lights of the book float up. "Sydney…" he said softly as tears ran down his face. He would never see her again. Packard noticed and felt so sorry for him.

Lewis looked back at the Guardians, "Now back to the unfinished business. Since your memories were wiped, I'm going to assume that you don't know anything. Each planet has a prince or princess. We all made this deal but you refuse to accept. So we try to replace you with someone else but you have the Earth's power. We either have to steal that power, or kill you."

"Wait!" Kylie shouted. Peter held on to Kylie. No one was killing anyone, especially his wife. "What deal? Maybe I'll accept it now."

"Your answer would be the same as before. We already prepared a new Earth princess. Prince Goutam ordered me to get you, and I apparently made a mistake trusting my Guardians to do it for me. I'll just end you all myself. He swung his arm from his chest to his side and created black fire in a semi-sphere where he was in the center. Isabelle and Kaitlin recognized the black fire.

"Is that God Slayer Magic?" Kaitlin asked.

"Fire God Slayer?" added Isabelle. "He had to have trained with a God to get those powers."

"There's a God one too?!" exclaimed Peter.

Lewis replied, "It's my Mars power!"

"Nevermind," said Kaitlin.

"You're not wrong of me being a fire god slayer though. But I rather use this power instead. Death Predation!" The semi-sphere increased in size rapidly. As the black air rushed to them, everyone gathered to the Princess and tried to protect her. It was a like one big group hug but the purpose of protecting Kylie. They did not have time to try to counter-attack so they would rather give their lives up for her. Everyone closed their eyes and let the wind blow against them. A bright light shined as bright as the Sun.

Lewis finished his attack and looked at their direction once the light faded away. The whole kingdom was demolished afterwards. Anything that touched the black air would be destroyed. However, he could not believe his eyes. The Guardians formed a multi-colored (purple, red, green, blue, and white) aura around everyone. They looked at one another and themselves.

"Aw, my kingdom," whined Isabelle. Kaitlin gave a light punch to her.

Jen made a confident look and said to Lewis, "When we're united, you can never defeat us!"

"Everyone, Star Power!" It was their convergence spell of Star Formation and Heart's Power combined. Since Kenny was not one the original 14 Guardians, he was not part of it. He stayed with Isabelle and Kaitlin in the back. The rest besides Jen and Kylie made a twelve-sided star, where their bodies were the corners. Their arms made the lines of the star. Lewis was in the center and was trapped in the star, but he just stood still and smiled.

Jen and Kylie stood next to each other and held out the two Hearts. Lewis looked at the Hearts and thought, "Interesting…"

"Ready!?" shouted Kylie. Everyone nodded and yelled their own elements.

"Air!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Quintessence! Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!" The two crystals blasted the elemental powers as energies towards Lewis. But he removed his Mars pin which turned into a sphere crystal. On the inside, was a bow and arrow attached with another Mars symbol arrow. There were tiny fake wings on the side and a star standing vertically on top. The sphere was red while the rest were golden colored. He held it out with one hand to the wave attack. Jen noticed that he was not attacking back and just blocking. It was like he was testing our endurance.

"We have to help them!" suggested Kaitlin.

"Right!" Kenny exclaimed. The three ran next to Jen and Kylie and gave the Heart their energies. The added power did make the blocking more difficult. But Lewis was still using one hand to block them.

"How… is he…this powerful?!" asked Kylie as she struggled to say the words.

Lewis decided to end it with an explosion attack from his crystal. "Mars Power!" All the Guardians flew back. Peter quickly crawled to Kylie to protect her. Luckily Isabelle and Kaitlin were the least hurt from it.

"It makes it so much easier if you don't know about your Earth crystal. Maybe you should find it or else your life will be in danger." Kylie looked up to see Lewis slowly walk towards her. She did not believe that it will end right now. She tried getting up but the explosion injured her legs the most. Peter was not close enough to Kylie yet but kept crawling.

"Stop!" Kaitlin and Isabelle stood in front of Kylie.

"No! Don't do anything!" shouted Kylie. She did not want them to get hurt from him again.

Lewis looked at them suspiciously, "Something tells me that you don't belong in this timeline."

At the same time with their back against each other's, the two pulled out their keys and held it to him. Stopped where he was, Lewis was shocked to see them have the two of the Zodiac keys.

Isabelle said, "I assume you know about the powers of these keys. So I suggest you to stay back in the name of Zodiacs."

"And in the name of Pluto." Kylie heard Kaitlin say Pluto's name. Pluto? How did it relate to the Zodiacs?

"That's why you are here. And yes, I do know what Pluto's keys do." He looked around to see all the Guardians. "I'll advise you to learn about your final forms or else you will have no chance in even touching me. Also, I hope you know that your title 'Gatekeeper Guardians' was given because of the Zodiacs and the Eclipse Gate." Everyone looked at him with confusion. He laughed, "Oh the amnesia really got into you. It's like you don't anything about that era. Well I'll be back to set an all war battle on you, Kylie. I'll get my defenses up and let you know when I will attack. It will be after the Grand Bending Games. See ya." With the Mars crystal, he teleported away.

Kylie sighed in relief. He was finally gone and everyone was still alive. All the new information was too much to take in all at once so it'll take a while to understand everything. Since Kaitlin was a sky dragon slayer, he was able to heal people. So she first healed Peter who was a fire guardian that has a secondary power of healing. After everyone was healed, they returned back home.


	18. Someday, Somewhere

**Chapter 18: Someday, Somewhere**

Once everyone arrived at Area 5, Kaitlin made the announcement that she and Isabelle have to return to the future. She reminded them her Mom wanted them to immediately return once she retrieved Isabelle. Jen, Kylie, Peter and Kenny wished they could have stayed longer. They did not have a calm time together yet. But they understood how they had to follow their parents' orders. Isabelle said a bunch of sorrys but everyone forgave her. Sam let her know that he will always be the best earthbender. Jen thought that Giru should have met them, but she remembered that Giru was with them in the future as well.

Before they left, Peter asked, "Where did you get the keys? We must have given them to you but where would we find them?"

Kaitlin and Isabelle looked at each other and smiled. Then Kaitlin told him, "We're not supposed to say. But you'll know soon." Peter pouted and said fine. They hugged their parents and began to leave.

"Hope my future self won't give you too much trouble when you go back," said Jen.

Isabelle replied, "Don't worry. I know for sure that she won't."

"Oh really?"

Kailtin swung her key over her head in a circle and slashed it vertically down in front of her. "Open! Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" A light blue portal with an Aquarius symbol in the middle appeared in front of them. They said their final goodbyes. They would see them again in the future.

After they left, Kylie called for a meeting tomorrow afternoon at the round table. She knew that everyone had to rest right now after a very a long day. So they went on their separate ways.

Will sat on a bench and had his head down. Packard found him after walking for a while. He sat next to him and the two were quiet for a minute. Afterwards, Packard asked if he was okay.

"She's gone. Just like that," he responded. Earlier that day, they already told each other's visions when they reunited.

"Mai told me about Sydney," he said. "Those visions had to mean something. The Daughters of Darkness were good and on our side before. Maybe there's something in our past that we don't know yet."

"I hope you're right." He looked up in the sky, continuing to think about her.

Jen went to go wash up right away. After a nice quick shower, she heard someone knocking on her door. She got dressed up and let him in. He wanted to make sure she wasn't still hurt.

"I'm fine. You did heal me already. Thanks again," she said smilingly.

"You're welcome. Your heart doing fine?"

"My actual heart is good. But I can sense the crystal doing something to the new magic. It's not allowing me to use the dragon slayer magic yet for some reason. You even have a Heart inside you too."

"Yeah, but the weird feeling I had was my Heart telling me that I was meant to have it and giving me this vision."

"I had a vision as well. Really weird. But I'm going to meet with Kylie right now. See ya!" They both left the room and went different directions.

Kylie also took a shower at her house. When she was done and dressed up, Peter was waiting for her. "So… when do you want Kaitlin?" he winked.

Kylie blushed, "After the Games, maybe."

"Alright."

Kylie dried up her hair and put it in a braid. "I have to meet up with Jen right now. Bye!" They kissed before she left.

In a nearby forest, Jen and Kylie sat on a large branch on a high tree. They both watched the beautiful sunset.

Jen did notice something, "Since Isabelle is older than Kaitlin, that means that Kenny I had a kid before you two did. It's a bit… sad because you two got married a long time ago."

"I was not in the condition to have a kid yet! You were gone for 20 years and we were still adapting to the new life as full time Guardians."

"True I guess."

They stayed silent for a while. Both of them loved the Dragon Ball series and dreamed about being in their world. They sometimes feel like they were Saiyans when they convert their elemental power into energy waves.

Kylie spoke, "Do you think Saiyans exist in the Dream World?"

"Well, it is the Dream World. Anything can happen or exist here. What did Peter say?"

"He said that if you believe and keep searching, you'll be sure to see them someday."

"Inspirational words. We might even be stronger than them already. But I think you'll be able to meet them someday, somewhere."

Kylie got excited, "Someday, somewhere?"

Jen laughed, "Someday, somewhere."

"Since we don't age and will be together forever, we'll both see them, not just me."

Looking back at the landscape, Jen thought of something but then smiled, "Of course!"

"Yeah!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Maybe there are Saiyans in your heart already," Jen said and stared off in the distance lazily.

"In my heart?"

"Yep," she put a hand on her own heart. "In your heart."

After another pause, Jen turned to Kylie quickly. "I thought of this for a while now, but your braid reminds me of a tail."

She made a face and replied, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

They laughed happily together. "We do need a team name for the Grand Bending Games. Since the purpose of our name 'Gatekeeper Guardians' isn't what we thought, according to Lewis, I thought we should change it. Besides, the other guys don't like it either."

"What do you have in mind? Maybe something relating to Dragon Ball Z?"

Jen looked back at Kylie's hair, "Saiyan Tail. Part of the identity of a Saiyan is the tail. But do Saiyans even exist? Eternal mystery. Eternal Adventure."

"I love it!" Kylie and Jen looked at each other and laughed again. They would still be Guardians of the Dream World. But for now, Saiyan Tail will focus on preparing to win for the Grand Bending Games.

 **The End**

 **To be continued in Book 3…**

Theme Song: "Never-End Tale" by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi & Konomi Suzuki (Fairy Tail Opening 20)

Ending Song: "Mysterious Magic" by Do As Infinity (Fairy Tail Opening 17)


End file.
